Un amour de kitsune
by Paige0703
Summary: 3 mois après la fin de la guerre contre Seimei, Hagoromo Gitsune qui s'est éprise du jeune Rikuo va tenter d'en faire son amant et rien ne la fera reculer. Cependant, un ennemi invisible menace Rikuo. La kitsune sera t'elle en mesure de protéger son bien-aimé ? Même si le mal qui le ronge vient des cauchemars de ce dernier ? Fic post-manga, nécessaire d'voir lu jusqu'à la fin
1. Prologue

_**Fic écrit avec Watakuki Kimihiro**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**_

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre contre Seimei et les Gokadoin au château céleste Aoi.

Le clan Nura pansé tant bien que mal ses plais. Le monde prenait peu à peu conscience de l'existence des Yokais, et ainsi les choses redevenaient comme au temps d'Edo.

Rikuo, aujourd'hui âgé de 14 ans et aidé de ses amis Yokais et humains, faisait de son mieux pour établir une ère pacifique. Bien qu'il est conscience que cela ne sera pas tâche facile…

Mais intéressons-nous à un autre seigneur Yokai, ou plus exactement une dame Yokai : Hagoromo Gitsune, princesse des nuits de Kyoto.

Après sa réincarnation sous les mêmes traits que ceux de son corps précédent, celui de Yamabuki Otome, elle avait participé à la grande guerre. Elle c'était cependant bien vite aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas seulement récupéré le corps de Yamabuki, sous la forme d'une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, mais qu'elle avait aussi également hérité son âme qui avait fusionnée avec la sienne, la faisant posséder sa mémoire en plus de la sienne, et ressentir ses sentiments. Dont un profond amour pour le jeune héritier des Nura, et pour l'humanité en général.

Elle avait donc longtemps hésité entre son fils bien-aimé, Seimei, malgré sa trahison, et Rikuo, qui à ses yeux représentait... Représentait quoi au juste ? Au début, elle voyait en lui le fils qu'elle n'avait pu avoir avec Rihan, mais elle avait déjà son fils Seimei. Sans compter qu'une profonde compassion pour l'humanité avait envahi son cœur. Elle voulait savoir quelle monde le Nue voulait crée. Pour se décidée, elle avait fait irruption devant son fils Seimei avec son Hyakki Yakko, et lui avait posé ses questions. Le Nue lui avait alors froidement répondu l'inverse de ce qu'elle espérait entendre. Il n'avait pas souhaité son retour. Et il était en trains d'essayer d'exterminer tous les humains, ainsi que tous les Yokais. Folle de rage elle avait déclaré que puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle ne pouvait le laisser faire. Que désormais elle aimait les Yokais ET les humains, et qu'elle serait la mère de tous les habitants de ce monde, quel qu'il soit. Elle avait alors affronté son fils, aidée pour cela de Rikuo.

Ce moment avait été terrible pour la jeune renarde, après 9 vie, 9 réincarnations (si on comptait l'actuelle étant vraiment une à part entière, puisqu'elle avait repris vie dans le même corps, cependant, la dixième queue qui lui avait poussé semblait biens l'indiquer comme telle). Elle avait dû tuer son propre enfant…Elle voulait être heureuse. Elle voulait par-dessus tout le bonheur des humains, ainsi que des Yokais. Et combien de réincarnation allait-elle encore traversées avant d'être enfin heureuse, elle ? Avant que tous soient heureux ? Être le "yokai de la réincarnation", un symbole vivant de la renaissance et de l'immortalité été parfois une fatalité plus douloureuse qu'on ne le pense… 1 000 ans de souvenirs, mais toujours conditionnée par son âge physique. Combien de fois avait-elle éprouvé douloureux désirs de jeunesse ? Et encore, autrefois Seimei occupant toute ses pensées, ses désirs se faisaient plus contrôlables. Aujourd'hui, Seimei parti, elle ne parvenait que difficilement à contrôler ses envies de frivolité de jeux et d'espièglerie. Avait-elle des regrets? De plus, elle était une grande amatrice de farces, ce qui ne l'aidait pas ! Elle était une kitsune après-tout.

Mais surtout, depuis plusieurs mois, le charmant rikuo occupait toutes ses pensées. Aujourd'hui elle savait quel amour elle avait pour lui. Ce n'était pas celui d'une mère, comme elle le pensait; non. Elle l'aimait comme une femme aime un homme. Cela lui avait posée beaucoup de problème heureusement, elle les avait tous résolu :

- Pour commencer, elle et Rikuo était au sens strict apparenté, puisque durant cette réincarnation, elle habitait le corps et possédait aussi la mémoire et les émotions de Yamabuki Otome, première épouse de Rihan ce qui faisait d'elle sur le plan littéral la belle-mère de Rikuo.

- Cependant, d'une part il n'avait aucun lien de sang véritable, ils étaient seulement parent par alliance. D'autres par, l'âge actuel de Yamabuki empêchait Rikuo de voir en elle une belle-mère. Puisqu'à cause de la magie de Seimei, le corps de Yamabuki qui lui a servis d'hôte avait été ramené à l'âge de 8 ans, soit, à peine 2 ans de plus que le jeune Nura. Par la suite son corps avait grandi, mais au même rythme que celui d'un être humain normalement constitué. Gardant toujours les deux misérables années la séparant de Rikuo. Biens que physiquement cette différence d'âge avait toujours était visible, notamment par la taille, il était inconcevable, même en sachant la vérité de les voir comme une mère et son enfant. Il était impossible que quiconque, Rikuo le premier, vit en elle une authentique belle-mère même si on savait qui elle avait été du temps de Rihan.

- Pour finir, elle-même ne se considérait pas réellement comme Yamabuki en personne, et personne ne pouvait la considérée comme tel, en tout cas pas à part entière, même si elle possédait les souvenirs de cette dernière et certaines de ses émotions, de par la fusion de leurs deux âmes en une seul. Elle était et resterait Hagoromo Gitsune avant tout et malgré tout. Yamabuki Otome aimait peut-être Rikuo comme un fils, mais elle, la kitsune, appréhendait cet amour très différemment. Elle n'aimerait toujours qu'un seul fils, à moins de porter un autre enfant dans sa chaire ou d'en adopter un. Qui plus est, Rikuo avait déjà une mère. Si elle devait aimer quelqu'un d'autre ce serait d'une manière différente. A travers les souvenirs de Yamabuki, elle aimerait toujours Rihan, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'attacher autant à lui, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus... Elle était encore une fois, d'abord Hagoromo Gitsune, et elle voyait en le jeune Nura un futur amant, et elle serait prête à tout pour l'obtenir. Hagoromo Gitsune obtenait toujours ce qu'elle souhaitait ! Et l'idée que Rikuo lui appartienne l'obsédait au plus haut point…

- Venons-en au deuxième problème. Les prétendantes ! Car en effet, Rikuo n'avait hélas pas séduite qu'elle. Bien que l'alliance de sa force redoutable, de son charisme et de son intelligence raffinée et rusée, avec la beauté, la douceur et la voie enchanteresse de Yamabuki Otome réuni en un seul être divin, auxquels s'ajoutait sa richesse et sa fortune, ne la faisait douter aucunement qu'elle était un excellent partit, elle savait aussi que la force des liens comptait beaucoup pour Rikuo. Il y avait, Tsurara, cette Yuki-onna qui avait était sa garde du corps depuis sa plus tendre enfance et lui vouait une affection obsessionnelle…sérieuse concurrente…mais avoir de telles concurrences ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination.

- Ensuite, Kana, une simple humaine. Franchement qu'avait les Nurarihyon pour aimer ses faibles créatures ? Elle les aimait aussi maintenant bien-sûr, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les nurarihyon s'attachait aussi viscéralement à eux Enfin, elle en était responsable à cause de sa malédiction, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs levée après la guerre. De plus, elle était mal placée pour parler, elle était-elle même tombée amoureuse d'un garçon au trois-quarts humains… D'ailleurs elle aimait autant le garçon humain, frêle et mignon qu'il été le jour (dont elle se souvenait à travers les souvenirs de leurs rencontre quand ils était enfants, il y a huit ans, et qu'elle avait revu lorsque le jour c'était lever après la bataille au château Aoi ), que le fort, vaillant et fougueux Yokai qu'il était la nuit et qu'elle avait combattu à Kyoto, puis secouru au château Aoi, un an plus tard. Oui, de jour comme de nuit Il était adorable a croqué. Rien que d'y penser, elle se léchait les lèvres, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le… Ah, elle recommençait ! Maudit corps d'adolescente qui la torturait avec tous ces désirs étouffants !

- Enfin, il y avait Yura, une descendante des Keikains. Mais de ce côté-là, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, ils avaient une relation plus proche du fraternel que du romantique.

- Dernier problème, l'acceptation. Même si les relations entre Yokais d'Edo et Yokais de Kyoto s'étaient améliorées suite à l'aide apportée par son clan dans la guerre et à l'indéniable réchauffement de sa personnalité de par sa fusion avec Yamabuki Otome, elle savait que gagner la confiance du clan Nura ne serait pas facile. D'autant que gagner le cœur de l'héritier, signifiait gagner une place de choix dans le clan et elle savait que beaucoup de personne tenteraient de l'écarter. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle aimait sincèrement Rikuo elle ne faisait pas ça pour le pouvoir. Le "pire" qui pourrait arriver aux yeux deux clans de manière, définitive serait une paix officielle (elle n'était qu'officieuse pour l'instant) entre Kyoto et Edo. Mais si cela était réellement nécessaire, alors elle prouverait qu'elle peut mettre sa force et son intelligence au service de Rikuo en étant à la fois un meilleur stratège que ce Kubinashi et une bien meilleure garde du corps que cette petite Yuki-onna, ce qui ne sera pas dur ! Enfin, elle prouvera qu'elle peut être une compagne bien plus douce et présente que cette fille humaine. Personne ne peut égaler une renarde quand il s'agit d'amour ! De plus, elle était certaine que Rikuo était du type "onee-san". Sans compter que maintenant qu'elle avait brisé sa fameuse malédiction après la bataille contre Seimei l'an passé, Rikuo pouvait sauvegarder le sang du Nurarihyon en s'unissant à une Yokai et bien que Yokai, ayant un corps humain, ça durée de vie serait semblable à celle de Rikuo, qui était plus humain que Yokai. Oui, elle était vraiment la compagne faite pour lui. Il paraissait évident qu'elle lui était destiné. Elle détestait le clan Nura pour avoir entravés ses plans autrefois, mais elle aimait Rikuo plus que tout, et pour lui elle ravalerait même jusqu'à son orgueil ! Et si vraiment, il ne l'acceptait pas, alors elle respectera son choix, non sans éprouver des remords évidemment… Elle ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Et peut lui importait ce que pouvaient penser les autres ! Elle ne s'en était jamais prise à un être cher, sauf pour en protéger un autre, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait en protégeant Rikuo de Seimei.

Kyokotsu vint interrompre ses pensées. La petite Yokai avait en effet répondu à l'appel de sa grande sœur de cœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Onee-sama ?

- Hmm? Ah c'est toi Kyokotsu. Dit la renarde en lui souriants.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir.

- Parfait. Tu as fait ce que je t'ais demander ?

- Oui, je n'ai pris que le minimum d'escorte. Moi, Gashadokuro et Hakuzozu.

- Très bien, je vais là-bas en paix, c'est assez dure comme ça je ne veux pas qu'on se méprenne sur mon compte.

- Et où va-t-on ?

Hagoromo Gitsune déploya ses dix queues tout en souriant :

- Nous allons à Tokyo, rendre visite au clan Nura, afin de rencontrer mon futur compagnon.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison Nura…

- ATCHOUM !

- Rikuo-sama, ça ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien, Kurotabou, j'ai dû attraper froid.

Rikuo ne se doutait pas qu'une femme aussi exceptionnelle avait posait son dévolu sur lui, et qu'elle était en route pour prouver une chose. Personne ne résiste longtemps aux charmes d'un renard...


	2. Visite au clan Nura

_**Ce chapitre est de moi... J'espère que notre fic (Watanuki Kimihiro et moi) vous plait.**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**PS : Passer voir sa fiche : u/3671822/Watanuki-Kimihiro**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Visite surprise au clan Nura !**_

Rikuo avait le regard perdu dans le vague, bien qu'étant en plein cours d'histoire. Il n'avait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur et ses ne semblait pas lâcher l'étendu infini du ciel bleu. Il avait encore du mal parfois à se dire que peu de temps avant lui, et tout son clan, était en guerre. Rien ne semblait différent…

Kana observait discrètement Rikuo sans que celui ne s'en rende compte. Maintenant qu'elle et le reste de la Troupe du paranormal était au courant de son secret, elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui… Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Elle soupira avait de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours… contrairement à Rikuo.

Pendant ce temps, au clan Nura, une limousine noire venait tout juste de se garer devant l'entrée. Kyokotsu en sorti la première, sautillant sur place :

- On est arrivé Onee sama ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Enfin… répondit simplement Hagoromo Gitsune en sortant à son tour du véhicule. Je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir.

Elles s'approchèrent de l'entrée et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elles se retrouvent entourées par Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kubinashi et plusieurs autres yokais du clan. Ces derniers étaient quelques peu sur la défensifs : que pouvait bien signifier cette visite surprise ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

D'accord elle avait combattu avec eux, mais ce retournement de situation avait était tellement inattendu qu'il en avait surpris plus d'un… Pouvaient-ils réellement le faire confiance à 100% ?

- Je ne viens pas pour vous causer des problèmes, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tout en leur souriant.

- Nous avons de la visite. Venez, venez… Je vais vous servir une tasse de thé.

Wakana venait de faire son entrée accompagné du grand-père de Rikuo. Hagoromo Gitsune et ce dernier échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant qu'il ne parte, comme si il était normal de la voir ici.

- Un instant Wakana sama, c'est… commença Kubinashi.

Wakana lui sourit simplement, l'interrompant alors. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Avait vous de mauvaises intentions en venant ici ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Non.

- Bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas entrer, n'est-ce pas Kubinashi ?

Le yokai baissa simplement la tête, abdiquant silencieusement. Hagoromo Gitsune et Kyokotsu suivirent finalement la mère de Rikuo. Quelques minutes après, elle leur apportait leur tasse de thé.

Elles n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre pendant le trajet. Hagoromo avait jeté de nombreux coup d'œil autour d'elle, repérant ainsi les lieux. Evidemment tous les regards des yokais qu'elles avaient croisés s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers elle. Etait-ce dû à sa beauté naturelle ? Sûrement, pensa la jeune femme tout en souriant, Rikuo aussi allait succomber à son charme tôt ou tard… Bien sûr le plus tôt était le mieux.

- Rikuo ne devrait plus tarder, dit Wakana ayant compris la raison de sa venue.

- Je vois, merci.

Wakana quitta finalement la pièce, laissant les deux yokais entre elle.

- Onee sama, vous allez faire quoi quand vous le verrez ? demanda la jeune fille en sirotant sa boisson.

- Hmm… sembla réfléchir cette dernière. Tour d'abord lui dire bonjour, puis lui sauter dessus, le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

Kyokotsu manqua de s'étouffer.

- Onee sama ! ajouta alors la demoiselle les joues écarlates en imaginant la scène.

- Je plaisante, dit-il tout en riant.

_C'est une bonne question, _pensa Hagoromo Gitsune. _Que vais-je lui dire ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il verra quand il me verra…_

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard Rikuo faisait enfin son retour. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la limousine devant chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il avant d'entré précipitamment.

Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et se courut vers la pièce où ils accueillaient généralement les invités. Il entra enfin…

- Okaerinasai Rikuo, lui dit simplement Hagoromo Gitsune tout en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que… bégaya Rikuo les joues quelques peu rosies sous le coup de l'émotion.

Pourquoi diable Hagoromo Gitsune était là ? Comme si elle n'hantait pas assez ses pensées, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit là en chair et en os ?

Elle se leva finalement, s'approchant du jeune homme et demanda tout en faisant une moue enfantine :

- Je dérange ?

Rikuo rougit un peu plus, ce qui amusa la jeune femme.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Vous êtes les bien venu, répondis finalement Rikuo tout en souriant aux deux yokai. Vous restez longtemps ?

- Quelques jours… enfin si on peut rester ici, bien sûr.

Devant le regard intense de la renarde, Rikuo ne put que détourner les yeux. Il déglutit péniblement avant de répondre :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. Même si Gashadokuro et Hakuzozu risque de prendre un peu plus de place…

- Bien dans ce cas tu n'as plus qu'à nous montrer nos chambres qu'on puisse s'installer. De préférence j'aimerai que ma chambre se trouve à côté de a tienne.

Rikuo la regarda rapidement voulant savoir si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisanter… Ils quittèrent finalement la pièce, suivant Rikuo. Hagoromo Gitsune fut en ange quand elle découvrit que sa chambre était bel et bien voisine de celle du jeune homme. Leurs valises enfin dans leurs chambres, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à les défaire. Rikuo les laissa donc s'installer tranquillement même si il ne savait toujours pas quel était le but de cette soudaine venue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! s'emporta Tsurara à peine Rikuo arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Je ne sais pas mais…

- Rikuo sama, vous ne lui avait même pas demandé ? s'étonna Kurotabo.

- Non, elle doit avoir une raison important pour avoir quittée Kyoto ainsi. On le sera bien le moment venu.

Il les laissa alors, n'attendant pas de réponse. Yuki onna fulmina avant de partir à son tour… Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait de passer quelque chose… et quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Sûrement l'intuition féminine…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le dîner venait à peine d'être servit et l'ambiance de la pièce était quelques peu tendu. Rikuo et Hagoromo Gitsune mangeaient en tête à tête. Son grand-père ayant encore une fois subitement disparu et Kyokotsu avait préféré manger avec les autres yokai… et ainsi laisser son Onee sama seul avec le jeune homme.

Rikuo remarque rapidement que la jeune femme semblait ne pas le lâchait du regard une seul seconde, ce qui le gêner quelques peu.

A la voir ainsi, il avait du mal à croire que c'était la même personne qu'il avait combattu un an plutôt et qui finalement avait combattu à ses côté… Elle dégageait une telle grâce et fragilité quand on la regarder qu'il était dur de croire qu'elle était si puissante. Il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences.

Depuis son retour chez lui après sa victoire, ou plutôt leur victoire, il n'avait pas passé une journée sans penser au moins une fois à la jeune femme. Comme c'était passé son retour ? Allait-elle bien ? Avait-elle complétement récupérer de ses blessures ? Que faisait-elle ? Tant de questions qui tournaient en boucles dans sa tête sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Et maintenant elle était là, devant lui et son cœur semblait s'emballer pour un rien…

Ils n'échangèrent que des banalités. Hagoromo Gitsune l'interrogeant sur ses journées en tant qu'humain, ses cours, ses amis… Et Rikuo y répondait avec joie. Simplement entendre sa voix faisait énormément plaisir à la renarde. Depuis le temps qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir à nouveau l'entendre. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, elle voulait juste qu'il parle un peu plus… Le dîner du pourtant prendre fin, mettant ainsi un terme à leur tête à tête.

C'est quelques peu déçu que la jeune femme pris la direction de la salle de bain alors que Rikuo se dirigeait lui vers la sa chambre. Un devoir d'histoire l'attendait demain et il voulait réviser encore un peu. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après, il put entendre la jeune femme entrer dans sa chambre. Il tendit instinctivement l'oreille. Il secoua finalement la tête… Ça ne se faisait pas d'espionner ainsi les gens… et puis ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il continua ses devoir pendant encore une bonne heure avant de ses laisser tomber en arrière.

- Enfin fini…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était un peu plus de 22 heures. Il se leva alors, faisant glisser la porte de sa chambre. Il inspira profondément l'air frais qui s'engouffrait désormais dans la pièce. Pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, les étoiles étaient semblaient briller un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Son regard fut finalement attiré par une silhouette près de l'étang. La silhouette était délicatement éclairer par la lune, faisant ainsi un peu plus ressortir la délicatesse des traits de son visage.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas Rikuo ? A cette heure-là les enfants devraient dormir depuis longtemps, se moqua légèrement la jeune femme.

Rikuo ne répondit pas sachant pertinemment qu'elle le taquiner. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, gardant son regard ancré dans celui du jeune homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, l'embrassa volontairement près du coin de ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Rikuo.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et reparti dans sa chambre. Rikuo leva lentement sa main, caressant du bout des doigts l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il rougit alors, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Rikuo prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son grand-père et des deux jeunes filles. L'ambiance semblait un peu moins tendue qu'hier mais le silence était bien plus présent aussi.

Rikuo se leva finalement et parti chercher ses affaires. Quand il arriva près de l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, il eut la surprise d'y voir Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Tu finis à quel heures ?

- Aujourd h'ui je finis à 15heures, pourquoi ?

- J'aurai bien aimé faire un tour en ville…

- Si tu veux on pourra y aller une fois que je serai rentré, proposa immédiatement Rikuo.

- Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme toute en lui adressant un sourire des plus charmeur.

Elle s'approcha de lui, baissant son visage à la hauteur de celui du jeune homme :

- A toute à l'heure alors. Iterash ai…

Elle retourna finalement rejoindre sa chambre… Rikuo, quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il c'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'embrasse comme la veuille et une partie de lui était quelques peu déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Rikuo sama ? l'interpella Tsurara, la ramenant ainsi sur Terre.

- Hein… Oui ?

- On y va ? On va finir par être en retard…

- Oui, allons-y.

Il quittèrent alors la demeure, accompagné par Aotabo, direction les cours.


	3. Visite de la ville et confession

_**Ce chapitre à était écrit par mon partenaire, alors les remerciements sont pour lui... et un peu pour moi aussi :)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**PS : Lundi prochain je poste le chap 4 (qui sera de moi cette fois-ci)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Visite de la ville et confession**_

Rikuo était en train de suivre les cours mais son esprit ne suivait qu'à moitié le professeur. L'autre moitié était occupée par une superbe jeune-fille. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à l'ôter de son esprit. Pourquoi l'obsédait-elle autant ? Il est vrai qu'elle était très belle, gracieuse, noble et très forte aussi... Hein ? Ah ! Ca le reprenait !

La journée continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin des cours. Tsurara ayant remarqué l'état du jeune garçon l'interpella.

- Rikuo sama ! Vous allez biens ? Vous aviez l'air rêveur toute la journée ! Les professeurs vous regardaient bizarrement ! Vous êtes si studieux d'habitude.

- C'est vrai Nura kun ! Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas dans ton clan ?

C'était Kyotsugu qui venait de parler. Un peu avant l'ultime bataille Rikuo avait révélé à ses amis sa part yokai. Depuis, il était plus serein, il n'avait plus à constamment garder son secret à ses amis… il pouvait enfin être lui-même.

- Non Kyotsugu kun ça va ce n'est rien d'important.

A ce moment une jeune-fille un peu plus âgé que les collégiens, vraisemblablement une lycéenne portant un salor fuku noir entra dans la cour. Immédiatement TOUS les regards des collégiens masculins se tournèrent vers elle. Beaucoup rougissaient, ce phénomène se retrouvait même chez quelques filles. Il faut dire qu'une telle beauté n'était pas banale. Et sa démarche classieuse et aristocratique prouvait qu'elle ne venait pas du tout du même milieu social. Toutefois, si elle avait déjà capté l'attention de tous, sa prochaine action allait stupéfier la foule :

- RI-KU-O ! appela-t-elle en épelant biens le nom du garçon très distinctement.

Un ange passe.

De son côté rikuo ressentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Comme si un fauve affamé se tenait derrière lui mais la présence ne l'effrayait pas, elle dégageait plutôt de la malice et de l'espièglerie.

Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons : Hagoromo-gitsune était là.

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire, un de ses célèbre sourire qui lui fendaient le visage et qui même quand elle ne révélait pas ses queues semblaient lui marquer sur le front "je suis une renarde". Oui un vrai sourire "fox-face".

Toutefois le garçon, bien qu'il pensait était incapable de retranscrire clairement ses idées en mots.

- Ah euh, bonjour... Enfin rebonjour, qu'est-ce que tu... fais-là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher à la fin du collège comme convenu, tu n'as pas oublié notre promenade hein ? lui demanda-t-elle toujours avec son sourire "fox face" et un regard inquisiteur.

- Non… mais, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me chercher.

Les autres collégiens décodèrent vite la situation. En gros, Rikuo connaissait une lycéenne super jolie et malheureusement eux n'avaient pas la chance d'être dans les petit-papiers de la lady. Si seulement eux pouvaient l'avoir comme petite-amie ou même juste, au moins comme grande-sœur ou juste amie ils seraient comblés. Mais non ! C'étaient le gars le plus discret, le plus banal, le plus petits (même pour son âge) et binoclard qui plus est auquel elle s'intéressait ! Inutile de dire que beaucoup pleuraient des torrents de larmes intérieurement et quelques-uns eurent sur le moment envie de clouer la tête de Rikuo sur un pic.

Quant à Tsurara, elle retint "venir chercher", "promenade". Largement assez pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

- RI-KU O SA-MA ! dit-elle lentement, tandis que l'air devenait subitement froid, faisant frissonner les élèves sur un périmètre de plus de cinq cent mètres autour d'elle.

- Euh... Oui Tsurara ? dit rikuo pas très rassuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? dit-elle toujours sous le point d'exploser.

- Je suis venu chercher Rikuo pour qu'il me face personnellement visiter la ville. Je suis de Kyoto, je ne connais pas biens la région, dit-elle aimablement.

Sa ça s'appelait trancher dans le vif. Elle avait dit cette phrase nettement sans hésitation comme si elle annonçait qu'elle partait au restaurant ou en croisière. Tsurara n'osa même pas répondre complètement choquer. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de nier ! Bon d'accord, elle avait juste parlé de visiter la ville mais quand-même ! Le reste de la foule était sciée de la même manière.

- Tu viens Rikuo ?

Sa voie et son regard étaient si hypnotiques que Rikuo ne put résister. D'ailleurs en avait-il seulement envie ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était pris d'une énorme envie de la suivre et de lui faire visiter la ville comme convenu.

- Rentres sans moi Tsurara ! Je serais à la maison vers 8 h.

Ils commencèrent alors la visite de la ville. Rikuo lui montra les différents quartiers et les monuments.

- Cette endroit est assez différent mais l'atmosphère est la même que dans mes souvenirs.

- Hein, Je croyais que t'étais jamais venu ?

- J'ai mentis fufufu, enfin partiellement, je ne suis jamais venu en tant qu'Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il quelque peu étonné.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Attends… Tu es... Yamabuki Otome ?

Elle lui sourit

- Eh oui, Rikuo c'est moi !

Alors là c'était à Rikuo d'être scié, certes il s'avait que le corps actuel de la renarde était lui-même le premier amour de son père, réincarné en jeune-fille humaine mais il pensait une Hagoromo Gitsune avait réprimé à nouveau son esprit.

Voyant son trouble, la jeune fille lui expliqua.

- J'admets que c'est difficile à comprendre. Pourtant je suis à la fois Hagoromo Gitsune et Yamabuki Otome. Autrefois, mes deux âmes luttaient pour habiter ce corps, maintenant elles n'en font plus qu'une seul et unique. Leurs souvenirs se sont mélangés de même que leurs personnalités respectives. Ceci a été facilité par le fait que Yamabuki Otome est née peu de temps après la mort de la précédente Hagoromo Gitsune, dame Yodo. De ce fait, il n'y a pratiquement aucune incohérence chronologique dans ma vaste mémoire, c'est pratique. De plus la fusion de ces deux âmes est définitive, autrement dit, elle ne cessera pas à la mort de ce corps. D'ailleurs mon âme elle-même a adoptée l'apparence de Yamabuki Otome dorénavant dit la renarde en souriant.

Rikuo essayait d'encaisser les nouvelles.

- Et depuis quand es-tu comme çà ?

- Depuis ma résurrection, juste avant la bataille au château Aoi.

- C'est donc pour ça, que tu ne hais plus les humains.

- Oui, au contraire je les aime beaucoup, comme toi. Mais tu sais, même sans cette fusions j'aurais recommencé à aimer les humains. Ce que j'ai dits à Seimei je le pensais vraiment, en mille ans j'ai croisé nombre de grands hommes et femmes, j'étais juste trop aveuglé par la rage et l'affection maladive que je portais à Seimei pour le comprendre, c'est tout. L'âme placide et douce de Yamabuki m'a apaisé et m'a permis de comprendre ce que je refusais de voir. Qu'il y a autant d'humains merveilleux que ignobles tout comme pour les yokais. Yamabuki Otome bénéficie désormais de la force et du caractère indomptable d'Hagoromo Gitsune, tandis qu'Hagoromo Gitsune bénéficie désormais de la douceur et la patience de Yamabuki Otome. Ainsi on peut dire que mes deux "moitiés" en fusionnants leurs âmes on mutuellement corrigé la plupart de leur défauts. Yamabuki Otome était trop naïve et faible, tandis que Hagoromo Gitsune trop intransigeante et froide. Moi, je suis l'équilibre qu'elles ont atteint ensemble, en laissant que leurs âmes ne fasse désormais plus qu'une et une seule en moi. Toutefois, je me considère toujours avant tous comme Hagoromo Gitsune, surement car l'immense majorité de mes existences étaient sous cette "identité" et que toutes mes vies futures seront encore en tant que kitsune, puisque je peux "renaître de mes cendres" à volontés, tel le phœnix. C'est pourquoi je continuerai toujours malgré tout, à me faire appeler ainsi.

Rikuo avait encore du mal à digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas seulement la renarde qui était de retour mais aussi la si regretté Yamabuki Otome. Deux âmes jadis très différente n'étaient désormais plus qu'une.

- Alors tu es…en quelque sorte ma belle-mère ?

- NON !

Elle avait dit ça si brutalement que Rikuo avait fait un bond.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, mais non, pour moi tu ne peux pas être un fils, nos deux âges bien que différents sont trop proche, n'ou n'avons que deux ans d'écarts, de plus tu as déjà une mère, qui plus et est celle qui t'a fait naître. Pourquoi devrais-tu en avoir une deuxième ? Enfin, même si tu es le fils de Rihan de nombreux siècle sépare ton existence de celle que j'ai menée auprès de ton père. Même si le passé a de l'importance, surtout pour un être comme moi symbole vivant du cycle des renaissances, seul compte le présent et l'avenir. Et justement en vertu du cycle des renaissances si une vie s'achève une autre commence. Le commun des mortels oublis ses vies passées. Mais ce n'est pas parce que moi je m'en souviens, que je dois pour autant vivre ma vie présente en me considérant encore esclave de celle qui est passée. Et même si tu as du mal à me croire à cause de mon souhait de revoir Seimei qui a perduré mille ans. Sache que ma façon de penser a toujours été ainsi, et est encore celle-ci. Ça c'est une chose en moi qui n'a surement pas changé.

- Oui, je comprends ça. Tu as raison.

La discussion achevé, ils continuèrent leur promenade puis rentrèrent à la maison Nura. Ils prirent leurs repas, avec toute la famille cette fois. Puis au moment de rejoindre leurs chambres :

- Rikuo a tu cours demain ?

- Non c'est jour de repos.

- Bien ! dit la renarde avec un sourire espiègle, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose, un endroit qui te plaira sûrement.

- D'accord.

- Au fait Rikuo, elle d'un air bien plus sérieux.

- Oui ?

- Ne parle pas de qui je suis à ceux de ton clan… pas encore en tout cas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à accepter que Hagoromo Gitsune et Yamabuki Otome sont désormais réellement une seule et même personne.

- Mais alors quand ?

- Quand ils accepteront Hagoromo Gitsune, alors tu pourras leurs dire, ainsi ils ne penseront pas à moi qu'en ne me connaissant "littéralement" qu'à moitié, pour ainsi dire.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit-il après réflexion.

Elle reprit son air rusé, se baissa au niveau de Rikuo, et déposé comme la veille un petit baiser sur la joue du garçon.

- Oyasumi Rikuo

- O… oyasumi Hagoromo-gitsune, dit-il en rougissant

Et ils allèrent dormir.


	4. La Colline des Souvenirs

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 4 (écrit par moi celui-là) et nous espérons que l'histoire vous plaira ou continuera de vous plaire.  
**_

_**Si vous pouviez nous dire ce que vous en pensez, se serait génial. :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Kiss et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 4 : La Colline des Souvenirs**_

Rikuo tournait encore et encore dans son futon. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il s'était couché, mais pourtant Morphée semblait l'ignoré. De plus il n'en revenait toujours de ce que lui avait révélé Hagoromo Gitsune… Elle est Yamabuki Otome ne formait désormais plus qu'une seule et même personne. Dur à croire mais pas impossible. Après tout le monde des yokais étaient toujours plein de surprises, depuis le temps il devrait le savoir. Il n'y avait pas que le monde des yokais qui était plein de surprise… Hagoromo Gitsune semblait elle aussi imprévisible. Jamais il n'avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle débarquerait, comme elle l'avait fait, à son collège. Heureusement pour lui elle était arrivée à la fin des cours.

Rikuo se redressa soudainement :

- Elle n'aura quand même pas osé… murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il imaginait la jeune femme débarquait dans sa salle de cours pour savoir dans combien de temps ses cours prendraient fin.

Il se rallongea finalement. Finalement après encore une bonne demi-heure d'une lutte acharné il parvint tant bien que mal à s'endormir.

_Rikuo ouvrit les lentement ses yeux. Que faisait-il allonger ici ? Pourquoi était-il par terre au lieu d'être au chaud dans son futon ? Et puis, où était-il d'abord ? Tout ce qu'il parvenait à distinguer c'était qu'il était entouré par les ténèbres… de sombres et profondes ténèbres qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. _

_Il se releva et remarqué qu'il portait toujours son pyjama et qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, marmonna Rikuo avant de commencer à avancer._

_Au début il tâtonna quelques peu avant de poser son pieds sur le sol… manquerait plus qu'il y ait un piège. Au bout de plusieurs minutes pourtant il se mit à marcher normalement. Tout semblait normal… enfin, si on omettait le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait._

_Il continua sa progression pendant des heures... en tout cas c'est comme ça que le jeune homme le ressentait. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, regarda tout autour de lui. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il avait simplement l'impression, depuis peu, d'être épié. Oui, il était sûr que quelqu'un l'observait. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?_

_Bien malgré lui il frissonna. Le froid ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. La peur ? Oui. Une peur implacable semblait maintenant l'entourait et se rapprochait peu à peu de lui. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent soudainement, les mains prisent de tremblements. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un…_

_- Qui est là ! hurla-t-il._

_Sa voix laissé pleinement ressortir la peur qui grandissait en lui. _

_- Répondez ! Montrer-vous ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !_

_- SOIS MAUDIT ! hurla une voix sortit de nulle part._

_Rikuo plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. La voix semblait résonnait à l'intérieur même de sa tête. _

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et eu le plaisir d'apercevoir le plafond de sa chambre. Il se redressa, essayant de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre. Il remarqua alors que ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement, qu'il transpirait un peu et surtout… que les muscles de ses jambes le tiraillaient légèrement, un peu comme s'il avait marché pendant un long moment sans s'arrêter.

- C'était quoi se rêve ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Après plusieurs minutes, il avait réussi à complétement se calmé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil… Il était à peine plus de quatre heures… Rikuo se leva et alla silencieusement dans la salle de bain se rafraichir un peu.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soleil faisait peu à peu son apparition. Rikuo sorti de sa chambre, surprenant les quelques yokais qu'il croisa. Après tout, il était plutôt rare de le voir se matinal alors que c'était son jour de repos.

Rikuo n'avait finalement pas réussi à fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne retourne _là-bas_... Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer à nouveau rien que d'y penser. Il s'était alors préparé attendant simplement que le temps passe. Il avait même, du coup, fait ses devoirs pour les trois prochains jours…

- Bonjour Rikuo, le salua sa mère. Tu es bien matinal. Tu veux déjeuner tout de suite ou tu préfères attendre les autres ?

- Je préfère manger maintenant, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Depuis le temps qu'il était réveillé, son estomac commençait de plus en plus à se manifester. Il était hors de question qu'il attende ne serait-ce qu'une minutes de plus que les autres daignent se réveiller. Il mangea alors en tête à tête avec sa mère.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, Hagoromo Gitsune quittait la sienne.

- Bonjour Rikuo, dit-elle en lui souriant. Tu viens manger ?

- Je viens de finir en fait.

- Quoi ?! Et moi qui voulais manger à côté de toi… C'est pas juste, dit-elle avec une moue d'enfant capricieux.

Voyant que Rikuo ne s'avait pas vraiment comment réagir elle ajouta :

- Qu'importe. Dès que j'ai fini on partira. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il tout en lui souriant à son tour. Je suis déjà prêt, tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu veux qu'on y aille.

Elle lui répondit un simple "oui" et parti déjeuner. Plus vite elle aurait fini et plus vite ils pourraient se retrouver seul tous les deux. A peine une demi-heure plus tard et revint le chercher, un panier à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rikuo curieux.

- Notre déjeuner. Bien sûr c'est à toi de le porter… Tu es homme après tout, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser le porter pendant _touuuut _le trajet.

- Pourquoi ? C'est loin ? demanda-t-il peu rassuré.

- Tu verras, dit-elle en l'entraînant derrière elle. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand :

- Rikuo sama, où allez-vous comme ça ? s'écria Kubinashi.

- Je sors faire un tour.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas sortir sans escortes ? Le sermonna le yokai.

- Il ne risque rien puisque je serai avec lui, lui répondit Hagoromo Gitsune.

Kubinashi l'observa l'observa quelque peu suspicieux. Pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Il s'agissait tout de même de a sécurité du nouveau dirigeant du clan Nura… Du fils de Rihan…

- Je ne risque rien, le rassura Rikuo. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'en prendre à moi. Et puis, depuis la disparition définitive, enfin je l'espère de Seimei, le calme est revenu dans la ville, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Laisse, le vivre un peu, le coupa Kurotabo.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! s'emporta de nouveau le blond. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. Et si…

Alors que Kubinashi commençait à énumérer tous un tas de dangers qui courait Rikuo si il sortait sans escortes, Kurotabo leur fit signe de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Kubinashi était vraiment surprotecteur, pensa Rikuo.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'un faucon géant pourra le confondre avec un de ses petits ? Il secoua la tête devant les bêtises que pouvait sortir son ami quand il s'agissait du Troisième et de sa sécurité. Il partit, laissant le yokai se rendre finalement comme qu'il c'était fait avoir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hagoromo Gitsune et Rikuo était désormais confortablement installé dans le train.

- On aurait quand même était plus vite avec ma voiture… se plaignait la jeune femme.

- Oui, mais… c'est trop bizarre d'aller à la gare en limousine. Et puis ce n'est pas si loin.

Devant le regard boudeur de la demoiselle il préféra changer de sujet.

- Alors, tu me dis enfin où on va ?

Elle porta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait, un air quelque peu nostalgique sur le visage avant de lui répondre :

- Tu verras…

Rikuo ne posa plus la moindre question pendant tout le reste du trajet. Il jeta cependant de nombreux coups d'œil, plus ou moins discret, vers la jeune femme. Bien sûr cela n'échappa pas à la renarde qui fut touché de voir que le jeune homme semblait inquiet pour elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin.

- Suis moi, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Rikuo la suivit, le panier en main. Ils gravirent lentement la colline où ils venaient d'arriver pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

- On y est enfin, dit la jeune femme et se tournant pour faire face au jeune homme. Regarde.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, se rapprochant par la même occasion du bord de la falaise sur laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais. Elle se décala et lui indiqua le paysage qui apparaissait sous leurs yeux : la ville s'étendait en face de lui.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tu en penses quoi ?

- La vue est vraiment magnifique d'ici, lui répondit le jeune homme, un grand sourire sur le visage. Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y viens… Même si la dernière fois que j'y suis venue remonte à longtemps. La dernière fois c'est avec Rihan que j'y suis venue.

- Avec mon père ?

- Mm, acquiesça la Hagoromo Gitsune. Il aimait venir ici, observait la ville. Il disait que bientôt, ici, les yokais et les humains pourraient vivre en harmonie. Il aimait s'imaginer la vie qu'on aurait quand ce moment viendrait. Il répétait souvent qu'un jour viendra où on grimperait cette colline à trois…

- Trois ? répété Rikuo sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui. Lui et moi… et notre enfant.

Elle posa alors son regard sur lui. La seule chose qu'il put lire dans ses yeux si noirs, c'est une profonde tristesse. Yamabuki Otome n'avait pas pu avoir l'enfant qu'ils espéraient et, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabilisé. Le dernier rêve de l'homme qu'elle avait jadis aimait n'avait pas pu être réalisé…

- Merci, ajouta alors Rikuo.

- Hein ? s'étonna Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Merci de m'avoir amené ici.

Il lui sourit tendrement. Elle ne put alors que lui sourire à son tour.

- Bon, et si on mangeait, dit-elle de nouveau pleine de vie.

Rikuo installa une nappe et ils purent s'installer et profiter du repas comme des doux rayons du soleil qui les caressaient. Hagoromo Gitsune lui parla encore un peu de son père et du nombre de fois où il disparaissait… et qu'à sur elle savait qu'il venait ici. C'était presque devenu son refuge.

Ils y passèrent même une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quels ne fut pas leur déception quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils devaient partir si ils ne voulaient pas louper le dernier train. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur… même si Rikuo savait pertinemment qu'il aurait à subir les foudres de Kubinashi pour être parti comme un voleur. _Mais bon, c'est pour mon bien qu'il s'inquiète autant… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, _pensa le jeune homme.

Comme l'avait prédit, Kubinashi l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'excusa évidement de l'avoir inquiétait. Kubinashi se calmait enfin… Après tout il ne lui était rien arrivé.

- Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurai laissé partir sans surveillance ? demanda alors Kurotabo à au blond.

- Il n'était pas seul ?

- Bien sûr que non : il y avait Hagoromo Gitsune et eux.

Kubinashi regarda ce que Kurotabo lui montrait du doigt : le ciel et… des corbeaux. Il sourit… évidemment qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissé partir sans personnes pour le protéger. Même si cette renarde semblait désormais de leur côté, il fallait mieux se méfier. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver après tout et prudence et mère de sûreté.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est quelques peu tendu que Rikuo regagna sa chambre après le dîner. Il se coucha finalement, ne pensant qu'à sa journée avec la jeune femme. Il était hors de question que son cauchemar de la nuit dernière vienne le déranger… pas après qu'il ait passé une si bonne journée. Non, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de bien dormir, pas cette nuit en tout cas.


	5. Quelque chose cloche

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir à Tous !**_

_**Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que notre histoire vous plaît... **_

_**Merci de nous laisser un petits commentaires, ça nous ferait extrêmement plaisir.**_

_**Kiss et bonne lecture :)**_

_**Paige0703**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Quelque chose cloche…**_

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'Hagoromo Gitsune, Kyokotsu et ses deux autres gardes du corps étaient arrivés, sans prévenir, au clan Nura. Une routine avait finalement commencé à s'installer, même si les faits et geste de la renarde étaient toujours surveillés. Même si elle avait finalement aidé à la destruction de Seimei, empêchant se dernier de mettre ses plans à exécution, elle n'était tout de même pas innocente pour autant… Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la certitude qu'elle avait réellement changée, ils ne pouvaient pas encore lui faire totalement confiance. De plus, prudence et mère de sureté…

Hagoromo Gitsune savait pertinemment qu'elle encore en "période d'essai" et cela ne la gênait en rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était surveillé de si près, et si c'était le seule moyen de prouver qu'elle avait bel et bien changer, alors ils pouvaient continuer aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Et puis, tant qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec le jeune dirigeant du clan Nura, rien ne pouvait la déranger, même si… Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas pu rester aussi longtemps en privé avec le jeune homme qu'elle ne l'avait espérer en débarquant ici sur un coup de tête.

Rikuo était un élève assidu et du coup refuser obstinément de prendre des jours de repos ou de louper, ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux cours… Les seuls moments où elle pouvait donc le voir étaient les repas… qu'ils passaient avec le reste de la famille de Rikuo. Si ça continuait elle devrait partir sans avoir pu atteindre son but et ça, c'était hors de question… Elle se devait de trouver une autre approche.

Il était plus de minuit et pourtant Hagoromo Gitsune était tranquillement assise devant sa chambre. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser sans cesse à son voisin de chambré, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle profitait donc de la fraîcheur et du calme de la nuit. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois quand elle crut entendre une voix. Elle tendit les oreilles, plus attentive que jamais quand elle entendit un nouveau gémissement provenant de…

- Rikuo ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se leva précipitamment et ouvrir sans attendre la porte de la chambre du jeune homme au moment où ce dernier se redresser. Il se tourna alors vers elle, l'air quelque peu paniquée. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui cherchant une quelconque blessure.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je… tenta Rikuo, je vais bien.

Elle s'arrêta alors, s'agenouillant convenablement à côté de son futon avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi une telle expression ?

- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar… Un simple cauchemar, c'est tout.

Elle l'observa alors, cherchant à savoir si c'était vraiment "tout".

- Et puis, reprit le jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? Pour arriver aussi vite c'est sûr que…

- Essaierais-tu de changer de sujet Rikuo ? Si c'est le cas c'est inutile, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. Je vais rester là jusqu'au ce que tu te rendormes, ajouta-t-elle finalement après réflexion.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorqua-t-il légèrement gêné par ses paroles. Je ne pourrais jamais me rendormir si tu restes là… Tu devrais te coucher.

- Rikuo tu…

Devant le regard du jeune homme elle comprit que c'était peine perdu… pour cette fois en tout cas. Il lisait parfaitement dans les yeux du jeune garçon son entêtement et le fait qu'il n'accepterait aucune objection.

- Bien, mais si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, n'hésite pas à me rejoindre, je te ferai une place dans mon futon avec grande joie, dit-elle malicieusement avant de voir Rikuo détourner la tête sous le coup de l'embarras.

Elle passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la faire glisser sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'il penche légèrement la tête, accentuant d'avantage le contact de sa main sur son visage. Il rouvrit alors les yeux qu'il avait fermés quelques secondes plus tôt et ajouta simplement tout en lui souriant :

- Merci.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas se coucher de suite.

Rikuo respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il desserra peu à peu ses mains qui tenaient encore fermement sa couverture depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, avant de la lâcher pour de bon. Il remarqua évidemment que celles-ci tremblaient encore légèrement.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'il se réveillait ainsi, et toujours à cause du même cauchemar. C'était la deuxième nuit d'affilé qu'il se retrouvait à cet endroit… complétement entouré par les ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher la peur de l'envahir peu à peu ? Il se rallongea finalement, près à terminer sa nuit.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Rikuo rejoignit les autres pour le petit déjeuner et fit comme si de rien était. Bien sur la renarde n'était pas dupe et savait bien que le jeune héritier du clan tentait de cacher quelque chose… mais pourquoi ? Elle l'observa pendant tout le repas, essayant de décrypter ses moindres faits et gestes, mais rien, il agissait vraiment comme d'ordinaire.

Il sa leva finalement près pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Il partit en compagnie de Tsurara et de Kurata, au grand dam de la renarde qui ne pouvait que les regardait partir sans rien faire pour empêcher la Yuki Onna de se rapprocher un peu plus de Rikuo.

- Tout va bien Rikuo kun ? demanda Kana pendant la pause déjeuner. Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton repas.

- C'est vrai ça, ajouta alors Tsurara. Rikuo sama vous n'êtes tout de même pas malade, dit-elle avant de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Mais, tout va bien.

Il mangea alors le reste de son repas sous le regard rassuré de sa camarade de classe.

- Haha, il se passe quelque chose avec des yokai ? demanda Kyotsugu déjà tout excité par la situation.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Rikuo.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à cacher une partie de lui à ses camarades, il se sentait plus léger. De plus, les voir prêt à lui donner un coup de mains si nécessaire le toucher bien plus que ses amis ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

- Tant mieux, ajouta pourtant Torii, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, on mérite bien un peu de tranquillité.

- Rikuo sama, reprit Tsurara, combien de temps encore ces yokais de Kyoto comptent-ils encore restés ? demanda-t-elle alors que la pause touchée à sa fin.

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle ne pas dit combien de temps il comptait rester mais…

- Rikuo sama ! s'emporta à demoiselle, faisant chuter la température d'un ou deux degrés. Cela va faire une semaine, il serait temps qu'ils rentrent. En plus les yokais de Kyoto doivent sûrement les attendre… enfin, surtout _elle._

- Je sais bien Tsurara mais…

La sonnerie retentit, les obligeant ainsi à prendre la direction de leurs salles de cours respectives.

- Les cours vont reprendre, reprit Rikuo. On y va ?

Cela eu pour effet d'énerver un peu plus la demoiselle. Elle partit pourtant avec Kurata vers leur salle de cours, laissant les autres membres de la patrouille rejoindre la leur.

- Bien joué, dit alors Shima tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Tu t'en aies bien sortir… pour le moment.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Rikuo était tranquillement installé à sa place habituelle, sur la grande branche du cerisier en fleurs. Que ce soit sous sa forme diurne ou non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenses à ses "cauchemars". Il se doutait bien maintenant qu'ils n'avaient rien de banal mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela pouvait signifie, ni même qui pourrait être derrière tout ça. Et à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix qu'il avait entendu :

_- Sois maudit !_ se souvint-il.

Il avait bien pensé en parler à son grand-père ou même à Kurotabo ou Kubinashi, mais en même temps, cela ne concernait que lui pour le moment. Il se voulait pas impliquer qui que ce soit tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité. Tout le monde pouvait enfin profiter de la paix et se reposer un peu… Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé en si peu de temps, après toute l'aide et le soutien qu'ils lui avaient tous apporté, ils méritaient bien un peu de se reposer sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui n'était peut-être rien de bien grave. Il resta assis, comme il en avait l'habitude, profitant juste de calme, de la nuit, du silence…

_Que peut-il bien se passer, _pensa Rikuo,_ qu'est-ce que tout ça peut bien signifier et surtout, pourquoi je ne peux pas empêcher la peur de m'envahir quand je suis là-bas ? Rien que d'y repenser suffit à me faire sentir mal… Bon sang, qui se cache derrière tous ? Qui tire les ficelles ? Et dans quel but ? En a-t-il après moi ? Le clan ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? _

Plus il y pensait et moins il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. _Il suffit d'attendre encore un peu… Il finira bien par faire une erreur, par laisser des indices à un moment ou un autre. Patience…_pensa Rikuo avant de descendre de son perchoir et de prendre la direction de sa chambre. _Si il n'y a que là-bas que je peux le croiser et tentait de comprendre, je n'ai qu'à y retourner. Je l'aurai, je finirai bien par lui mettre la main dessus…_

C'est sûr de lui qui se coucha prêt à mettre fin à ses interminables cauchemars. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, surtout maintenant qu'Hagoromo Gitsune commençait à suspecter quelque chose. Il était hors de question d'impliquer des personnes qui n'avaient rien avoir avec tout ça. C'était son problème en tant que dirigeant du clan Nura, en tant que cible et en tant qu'ami. Il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à des innocents, à ceux qu'il tenait, non personne…

Cette nuit pourtant il dormi sur ses deux oreilles. Aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber son sommeil et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou si c'était plutôt mauvais signe. De toute façon pour le moment il ne pouvait qu'attendre… Attendre sa chance de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire…


	6. Un cauchemar plus vrai que nature

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Voilà le sixième chapitre... Bonne lecture !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Un cauchemar plus vrai que nature**_

Une nouvelle semaine commençait et le temps était magnifique. Rikuo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ses dernières nuits ils avaient parfaitement bien dormi et même Hagoromo Gitsune semblait l'avoir remarqué. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'il avait pris la direction du collège, toujours entourait de ses deux camarades et Yokai : Tsurara alias Yuki Onna et Kurata, de son nom Aotabo.

En dehors de ses cauchemars, il y avait autre chose qui intriguait Rikuo : Hagoromo Gitsune. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était venu lui rendre visite et surtout son comportement à son égard l'intriguait de plus en plus : c'était comme si elle voulait passer _tout_ son temps en sa compagnie et seulement la sienne. Elle le prenait souvent dans ses bras par surprise, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien et avait la manie de l'embrassé sur la joue, mais bien trop près de la commissure des lèvres. Devait-il comprendre quelque chose ? Faisait-elle ça pour le taquiner ou bien… Non, Rikuo avait repoussé cette autre possibilité, mais pourtant, peut-être bien que… Pourtant dès que quelqu'un d'autre arrivé, elle reprenait quelques peu ses distances te agissait de manière tout à fait naturelle. Du coup il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre quand il était seul tous les deux… ce qui risquait d'arriver un peu plus souvent vu que son grand-père avait de nouveau disparu sans prévenir, au grand désarroi de Garasu Tengu qui en avait pleurer pendant bien une heure tout en fouillant chaque pièce de la demeure. Quant à sa mère, elle manger souvent en dernier, quand elle était sûr que tout le monde avait bien mangé.

La journée se passa tranquillement, avec une énième réunion de la Patrouille du Paranormal. A peine rentré Tsurara alla donner un coup de main à Kejoro alors qu'Aotabo rejoignait Kurotabo. Rikuo venait à peine de retirer ses chaussures qu'il sentit de bras l'enlacer par derrière et un souffle chaud le chatouiller près de son oreille :

- Okaeri Rikuo, dit alors Hagoromo Gitsune d'un ton voluptueux.

Rikuo ne put réprimer un frisson avant de se dégager de cette étreinte, amusant quelque peu la renarde.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger… enfin, pas tout de suite en tout cas, ajouta-telle.

Devant son air plus que gêné elle ne put s'empêcher de de rire. Un rire cristallin qui surprit Rikuo qui ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi. Cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, et il avait maintenant envie de l'entendre à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande la demoiselle devant l'air encore un peu étonné de Rikuo. Ne me dis pas que tu tombes amoureux de moi ? dit-elle tout en affichant un immense sourire.

- De quoi tu parles je… commença Rikuo avant d'être appelé par Kejoro.

Rikuo s'excusa et suivit cette dernière. Kyokotsu rejoignit alors Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Onee sama, tout va bien ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Alors que tout se passait bien il a encore fallu qu'on soit interrompu…

- Onee sama à pourtant l'air de s'amuser de cette chasse, remarqua l'enfant tout en pouffant de rire.

Kyokotsu n'avait pas vraiment tort : cela amuser fort la renarde et lui donnait encore plus envie de continuer sa chasse au "Rikuo".

Devant remplir ses devoirs de dirigeant, Rikuo ne mangea que très tard. Après son bain où il peut se relaxer un peu, il prit enfin la direction de sa chambre où il eut surprise d'y voir Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Il fait absolument que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour venir ? Je ne peux pas venir juste pour le plaisir de voir ton visage ? ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Non, c'est pas ça… Je pensais juste que tu étais déjà couché.

- Je voulais d'abord te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Encore une fois elle s'approche de lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Rikuo ne s'avait si pas s'était son imagination mais ne l'avait-elle pas embrassé une peu plus proche de ses lèvres que d'habitude ? Elle s'éloigna à contre cœur.

- Bonne nuit mon petit Rikuo, dit-elle e lui caressant la joue avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant que la porte de la pièce ne se referme.

Il se coucha à son tour une fois ses affaires pour le lendemain préparé.

_Il était de nouveau entouré pas des ténèbres pus profonde que jamais. Il se leva, jeta une nouvelle fois un regard tout autour de lui. Il lassa alors sa forme yokai prendre le dessus sur sa part humaine…_

_- Bon, que va-t-il se passer maintenant._

_Il s'assit tranquillement, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps exactement il était assis là, mais il était certain d'une chose : encore une fois il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait clairement sentir une présence. Celle-ci semblait l'entourer, un peu comme les ténèbres elle-même. De plus, plus la présence se faisait sentir, plus les ténèbres semblaient s'intensifier ce qui ne faisait alors croitre son malaise. _

_Il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé par cette présence, commençant peu à peu à sentir une peur inexplicable l'envahir._

_- Ne pas avoir peur… tenta de se convaincre Rikuo. Respire calmement._

_Rien n'y faisait. Son cœur s'emballait peu à peu, il jetait de nombreux coup d'œil autour de lui se sentant cerné de toutes parts. Il se releva finalement, sur le qui-vive, prêt pour une quelconque attaque. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de calmer les tremblements de ses mains mais abandonna rapidement l'idée surtout au moment où il sentit quelque chose se refermait autour de son poignet droit. _

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_Rikuo pensa, à première vue, à une main mais… il avait beau regarder devant lui, à côté où même derrière, il était seul… La pression sur son poignet augmentait de plus en plus, la faisant grimacer. Il essaya de sa main libre de se libérer mais… il ne parvenait qu'à toucher son poignet comme si de rien était. _

_- Et merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe…_

_Il essaya alors de partir mais il ne put faire plus de deux pas avant de se sentir tirer en arrière, se retrouvant alors au sol. Il sentit alors une pression sur son autre poignet, le maintenant désormais fermement au sol._

_- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir !_

_- Nous ? répéta alors Rikuo._

_Il senti son corps entier s'enfoncer dans le sol, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien le maintenir ainsi, avec une telle force. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de reprendre son souffle mais le poids sur sa poitrine grandissait à une vitesse folle. Rikuo savait pertinemment que s'il ne se dégageait pas rapidement il risquait de manquer d'oxygène. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et…_

Ses poumons se remplirent à nouveau d'oxygène, comme si de rien était. Il se redressa alors, toussant pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre enfin une respiration plus calme. Il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre des bruits de pas et de voir débarquer sa voisine de chambre. Elle entrait à peine que Rikuo lui souriait déjà pour la rassurer.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il baissa la tête alors qu'elle s'installait prêt de lui.

- Désolé. Mais c'était simplement un cauchemar.

- "Simplement un cauchemar" ? Alors explique-moi ça ?

Elle lui agrippa le bras droit et lui montra son poignet ainsi que la marque rouge qui l'entourait.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Je… commença-t-il perplexe.

_Ce n'est quand même pas… possible. Ca viendrait de mon cauchemar. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? _commença à réfléchir Rikuo oubliant alors la présence de la yokai à ses côtés.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe mon petite Rikuo ?

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement devant le ton employé et surtout devant le regard noir de colère de la renarde. Il lui expliqua alors rapidement les cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis quelque temps. Il tenta de lui décrire les lieux, ce qu'il entendait et même comment il se sentait. Les mots sortaient d'eux-mêmes, de manière naturelle alors qu'il s'était pourtant promis de n'en parler à personne.

- Il serait donc plusieurs, conclut à son tour la renarde alors que Rikuo lui répétait les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendu. "Tu ne nous échapperas pas"…

La jeune femme semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Rikuo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son poignet : la marque était bel et bien là et pas seulement, il en ressentait aussi la douleur. Que se passerait-il s'il était plus gravement blessé dans son prochain cauchemar ? Hagoromo Gitsune sembla deviner ses pensées et ajouta alors :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera ce qui se passe bien avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de plus grave.

- Mm, évidemment. Je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer si facilement la prochaine fois. Ca va maintenant, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

- Hors de question.

Elle se glissa alors à ses côtés sous la couverture avant de le forcer à se coucher à son tour, l'installant même dans ses bras.

- Ici tu seras en sécurité, ajouta-t-elle comme explication.

- Attends je…

- Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, dit-elle, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul. Et puis que dirai ceux de ton clan s'ils savaient que je t'ai laissé seul dans une telle situation… Je serai rapidement mis à la porte sans aucune possibilité de revenir.

Rikuo cessa de se débattre, rendant finalement les armes.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi. Et puis, il est _hors de question _que je laisse quelqu'un s'en prendre à mon petit Rikuo.

Rikuo ne sut quoi répondre. Il était réellement touché par les paroles de la jeune femme et celait le touchait vraiment énormément, au point de le faire sourire… ce qui n'échappa aucunement à la jeune femme. Rikuo s'endormit un peu plus tard, toujours dans les bras d'Hagoromo Gitsune.

Quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à son cher tendre Rikuo, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça si facilement. Quand elle retrouverait le coupable, elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Rikuo quant à lui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention qu'il avait repris sa forme diurne une fois réveillé… Qu'allaient-ils faire une fois le matin arrivé ? Devait-il prévenir le reste clan ? Au moins ses proches ? Qu'allait-il se passer par la suite ? Mais surtout qui en avait vraiment après lui ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voilà la suite : chapitre écrit par mon partenaire (et instigateur de la fic : Watanuki Kimihiro)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**_

_**Chapitre 7:**_

Rikuo venait de se réveiller. Pas de cauchemar pour le reste de la nuit, et quand Rikuo s'habitua à l'obscurité il comprit pourquoi : il était dans les bras d'une magnifique créature… Hagoromo Gitsune. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle s'était invitée dans sa chambre après son précédent cauchemar. Il pouvait sa respiration calme, lente et chaude dans son cou. Il en rougit et essaya de se dégager mais la kitsune ne semblait pas être de son avis. Elle le retint fermement.

- Mmm… Rikuo, je ne te laisserai… Mm, personne… mm, te faire du mal.

Il sursauta. Elle le voulait le protéger ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Il ne comprenait pas. La renarde ouvrit les yeux à son tour et vit son amour secret toujours dans ses bras.

- Ah, bonjour mon petit Rikuo ! Alors, tu as bien dormi dans mes bras ?

- Ou… Oui, merci.

- Fufufu, tant mieux. Viens, le petit déjeuner doit être si j'en juge par l'odeur venant des cuisines.

- Au faites quelle heure est-il ?

- 9 heures.

- Ah je vois… Hein ! Au non c'est pas vrai ! J'ai manqué le bus ! Il faut que je me dépêche !

- Oh non ! Tu restes là !

Elle avait parlé d'un ton ferme qui ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui te menace ? reprit-elle.

- Mais j'ai promis aux autres élèves de les aider à préparer le festival du collège, je ne peux pas me défiler comme ça.

Il attrapa ses lunettes et partit à toute vitesse, attrapant juste un toast et un jus d'orange.

- RIKUO !

La renarde soupira. Il était parti… Bon sang, les garçons devaient-il toujours jouer aux durs, spécialement Rikuo. Même quand il mesure à peine 1m 40 à 14 ans sous sa forme humaine (à cause de la faible constitution de sa mère humaine) alors que la fille qu'il fréquente, ou plutôt fréquentera bientôt, est de deux ans son aîné (à 1 000ans d'expérience par le biais de la réincarnation) le dépasse d'une tête, voire de deux, avec son 1 m 62 et, enfin, est capable de le vaincre avec une main dans le dos même quand il est sous sa forme yokai… alors n'imaginons même pas sous sa forme humaine ! Oui, il n'y avait pas de quoi joué les coqs !

Frustré, Hagoromo Gitsune parti manger seule… Enfin, presque puisqu'elle croisa Wakana dans la salle à manger.

- Bonjour Hagoromo Gitsune san.

- Bonjour.

Alors comme ça se passe avec mon petit Rikuo, il vous résiste ?

- Comment savez-vous-que je…

- C'est facile à voir. Une mère sait toujours quand des prétendantes veulent conquérir son fils. N'avez-vous pas connu sa lors de votre première vie ? Quand vous étiez la mère de Seimei ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Dois-je comprendre que vous approuvez que j'essaie de séduire votre fils ? J'ai tenté de le tuer vous savez ?

Oui, mais vous l'avez aussi protégé au Château Aoi à ce qu'on m'a dit et ça, ça compte beaucoup plus pour moi que ce que vous avez pu lui faire lors de votre première rencontre.

- Mais je suis celle qui… a tué Rihan, votre mari…

- Je sais qu'il ne vous en veut pas. On m'a raconté toute l'histoire : vous n'étiez pas vous-même lorsque vous l'avez poignardé. Et arrêtons de nous vouvoyer… après tout vous avez aussi bien connus Rihan, n'est-ce pas Yamabuki Otome san ?


	8. Début d'une amitié ?

**_Chapitre écrit par moi... J'espère que notre fic vous plaît._**

**_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_**

**_Kiss_**

**_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_**

**_Chapitre 8 : Début d'une amitié ?_**

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'Hagoromo Gitsune avait rejoints sa chambre, accompagné par Kyokotsu. Cette dernière ne quittait pas des yeux celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose semblait gêner la yokai.

- Onee, sama ? l'interpella finalement la jeune fille.

Aucune réaction.

- Onee sama, quelque chose ne va pas ? tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

- Elle le savait… répondit alors la renarde, plus pour elle-même que pour la jeune fille présente.

Kyokotsu préféra ne rien ajouter? De toute façon elle doutait qu'Hagoromo Gitsune se confie à elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et voir ce qui perturbait la jeune femme.

Hagoromo Gitsune avait complétement oublié la présence de Kyokotsu, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à s conversation avec mère de Rikuo.

_**OOOooo FLASH BACK oooOOO**_

- Je sais qu'il ne vous en veut pas. On m'a raconté toute l'histoire : vous n'étiez pas vous-même lorsque vous l'avez poignardé. Et arrêtons de nous vouvoyer… après tout vous avez aussi bien connus Rihan, n'est-ce pas Yamabuki Otome san ?

Hagoromo Gitsune était sous le choc. Comment savait-elle que l'âme de la première femme de Rihan était toujours en elle ? Rikuo lui en aurait-il touchait un mot ? Il s'agissait de sa mère après tout…

_Non, _pensa a jeune femme, _Rikuo ne lui en aurait pas parlé. Il a promis de garder sa pour lui… Si il lui en avait vraiment parlé, il m'aurait prévenu, je suis certaine… Alors comment ?_

- Je suis désolé, reprit Wakana, j'ai dû vous surprendre.

- Oui, un peu je l'avoue, répondit la yokai reprenant peu à peu ses esprit. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Hmm, comment dire ça, dit-elle tout en réfléchissant, l'intuition féminine peut-être ? Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer mais c'est l'impression que j'avais et puis… j'ai su que vous l'aviez emmené sur _cette_ colline, celle où Rihan aimait tant allait.

- Comment… commença Hagoromo Gitsune avant de deviner qu'il devait sûrement être surveillé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Un silence quelque peu pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Rikuo ? demanda la mère du jeune en mangeant de nouveau.

- Je… Il n'est pas très rapide et semble avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre mes sous-entendus.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Wakana lui sourit tendrement avant d'ajouter :

- Mais il faut persévérer… je suis sûr que tout finiras bien pour vous deux.

- L'intuition féminine encore ? Et vous ne vouvoyez vraiment aucun problème à ce que je fasse tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le séduire ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- J'ai juste une question : est-ce que vous l'aimez sincèrement ? répondit Wakana d'un ton plus que sérieux.

- Evidemment ! rétorqua immédiatement la renarde tout en se levant légèrement.

Devant l'air satisfait de la mère de Rikuo, elle se réinstalla.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai contre, et vu les regards que semble vous jeter Rikuo, vous e lui semblez pas complètement indifférente… même si je doute qu'il en ait lui-même conscience.

- Vraiment ?

Elles continuèrent à parler de Rikuo puis évoquèrent ensuite quelques souvenirs de Rihan. Wakana comprenait parfaitement que la jeune femme avec qui elle parlait n'était pas réellement Yamabuki Otome… en tout pas entièrement. Pour Hagoromo Gitsune se fut un en quelque sorte un soulagement que de savoir que la mère de Rikuo acceptait les choses aussi facilement… et maintenant elle savait aussi qu'elle pourrait compter sur le soutien de Wakana si elle en avait besoin.

_**OOOooo FIN DU FLASH BACK oooOOO**_

Pendant ce temps, Rikuo venait à peine de rejoindre ses camarades de classes :

- Tu es en retard Nura kun ! le réprimanda Kyotsugu tout en menaçant d'un pinceau plein de peinture rouge.

- Attention ! Regarde ce que tu fais à nos affiches.

Torii et Maki étaient en effets en train de préparer des prospectus pour le festival que le collège était en préparer. Il se tourna vers Kana qui continuait de l'observer, visiblement inquiète de son retard.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé, c'est tout. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je peux t'aider ?

Elle hocha la tête, rassuré de savoir que ce n'était qu'une simple panne de réveil. Depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiétait dès qu'il semblait inquiet ou lorsqu'il s'absentait sans raison. Elle lui expliqua alors en quoi il pouvait l'aider. Pendant que Rikuo et Kana s'occupait de préparer les décorations pour les futurs stands, Torii continuait de réprimander Kyotsugu pour sa maladresse.

- A cause de toi on va devoir recommencer.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la pause déjeunée où ils purent enfin se reposer un peu. La journée risquait d'être longue surtout qu'il devrait sûrement rentré un peu plus tard que d'habitude pendant les prochains jours s'ils voulaient que tout soit fin prêt pour le jour J.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que d'accoutumé que Rikuo rentra chez lui. La première personne qu'il aperçut en rentra fut évidemment Hagoromo Gitsune. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur et Rikuo savait pertinemment qu'il en était sûrement la raison.

- Ta… Tadaima.

- Tu as vu l'heure Rikuo ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? s'emporta Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu le pense, je peux me défendre. Et puis je n'étais pas seul…

Ils furent interrompus par Kejoro qui vint les prévenir que le repas était servi. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la salle à manger. Même si elle s'était emporté, la jeune femme était plus que soulagé quand elle avait vu silhouette de Rikuo apparaître… mais son inquiétude avait finalement pris le dessus une fois qu'il fut en face d'elle.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien sous le regard de Wakana qui passait de l'un à l'autre. Rikuo retourna enfin dans sa chambre après son bain. Il eut la surprise s'y trouver la renarde tranquillement installé, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Rikuo sous le choc.

- C'est pourtant évident : je dors là ce soir encore. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir quand _ils _s'en prendront encore à toi.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire et puis…

- Ça ne sert à rien de discuter jeune homme, dit-elle en posant la tasse désormais vide et en s'approchant de lui, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Ta sécurité et ma priorité.

- Pourquoi en fais-tu autant pour moi ?

Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras et ajouta simplement :

- Tu comprendras en temps voulu.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru au départ, Rikuo ne chercha nullement à se dégager de son étreinte. Elle eut même l'impression que le jeune homme s'était légèrement rapproché d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne le relâche.

- Bien, il est temps de dormir… Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de rester sagement ici le temps que je comprenne ce qui se passe ?

- Désolé mais le festival approche. Je ne peux vraiment pas les laisser tomber… et puis se sont mes amis, ils ont toujours étaient là pour moi. J'irai en cours demain et le reste de la semaine, et celle d'après, encore après et…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-elle avant de se glisser sous la couverture. Bon, tu viens ?

Il hésita un petit moment avant de finalement la rejoindre. Il fut tout de même soulagé que la pièce soit désormais plongée dans le noir, ainsi la jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir à quel point ses joues devaient être écarlates. Il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures avant de sentir les bras de la renarde se refermer autour de lui, rapprochant alors leur corps. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue :

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit-il avant de fermer à son tour les yeux.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- …kuo ! Rikuo ! Rikuo, réveille-toi !

Rikuo semblait se débattre contre une force invisible et cela faisait presque une trentaine de secondes que la yokai tentait tant bien que mal de réveiller le jeune homme. Comprenant que l'appeler ne suffira pas, elle le gifla à contre cœur. Elle eut alors le plaisir de le voir arrêter tout mouvement, le visage plus détendu avant de voir ses yeux papillonnés à plusieurs reprises.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en passant sur sa joue douloureuse.

- Tu refusais de te réveiller, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

Il l'observa quelques secondes comprenant à son ton qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour lui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Je le sais parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Hormis le fait qu'il semblait encore sous le choc causé par son cauchemar, tout semblait aller.

- Demain j'en parlerai les autres. Ils ont le droit de savoir, ajouta Rikuo rompant ainsi le silence de la nuit.

- Oui, je m'en doute un peu. Et puis ils seront peut-être d'une quelconque aide.

Il était désormais plus de cinq heures du matin. Rikuo décida de se préparer de suite… De toute façon il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il resta cependant un moment encore dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de quitter cette place qu'il commençait de plus en plus à appréciait.

Au petit déjeuner Rikuo expliqua qu'à son retour des cours il demandait une réunion d'urgence et demandait la présence de tous. Kubinashi et Kurotabo échangèrent un regard inquiet mais le jeune dirigeant du clan Nura les rassura… Il s'excusa tout de même de ne pas leur en dire davantage. Rikuo savait surtout qu'il aurait du mal à partir en cours s'l leur racontait déjà ce qu'il se passait.

Il passa donc la journée à préparer le festival du collège avec ses camarades, tentant de cacher au maximum sa fatigue et son inquiétude. Yuki Onna et Kurotabo avaient évidemment reçu l'ordre d'être encore plus vigilant que d'accoutumée… pour que Rikuo organise une réunion d'urgence il devait sûrement se tramer quelque chose. Quand il rentra enfin, tout le monde n'attendait que lui. Hagoromo Gitsune fut même autorisé à assister à la réunion, à la surprise générale.

Rikuo expliqua alors la situation : ses cauchemars, les blessures qu'il avait remarquées à son réveil et le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur les personnes responsables.

- Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indices mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt Rikuo sama ? demanda Kurotabo.

- C'est ça, vous auriez dû me le dire… nous le dire plus tôt, se reprit Yuki Onna vexé de savoir qu'Hagoromo Gitsune était au courant de la situation avant elle.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant un petit moment. Bien sur tout le monde allé mener leur enquête. Rikuo eu beaucoup de mal à les convaincre qu'il ne risquait absolument rien en allant au collège, que tant qu'il ne dormait pas il n'était pas en danger. Il parvint cependant à les faire abdiquer à contre cœur. Les moins satisfaites par cette décision semblaient être Yuki Onna et Hagoromo Gitsune. La réunion terminée ils purent enfin partir faire ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle mais le festival de collège pouvait enfin avoir lieu. Hagoromo Gitsune avait passé toutes les nuits, depuis le début des recherches, avec Rikuo. Elle pouvait ainsi surveiller son sommeil et le réveiller si nécessaire, mais aussi se rapprocher petit à petit du jeune homme. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui étaient dans la confidence et cela ne semblait pas faire l'unanimité…


	9. Le début des ennuis

_**Chapitre 9 : Le début des ennuis**_

On était désormais Lundi, jour du début du festival. Rikuo accompagné de Tsurara, Kurata et Hagoromo Gitsune ainsi que Kyokotsu prenait désormais la direction du collège. Quand Rikuo avait proposé à la renarde de les accompagné, elle avait était surprise mais aussi très heureuse… Bien évidement elle avait accepté de suite.

- Bien on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-elle prêta à s'amuser.

Rikuo ne regrattait aucunement d'avoir proposé aux deux yokais de Kyoto s'ils voulaient venir… vu le sourire qu'Hagoromo Gitsune venait de lui adresser. Kyokotsu jetait des regards à droite, à gauche, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi elle pouvait bien pouvoir commencer. C'était, après tout, la première fois qu'elle venait à ce genre de festival, et même si elle avait quelque peu sceptique au début, elle ne semblait pas non plus regrette d'être finalement venu.

- On doit y aller, dit Rikuo tout en montrant ses camarades. On nous attend dans nos classes respectives. Vous pouvez commencer à visiter sans… On vous rejoindra d'ici une ou deux heures.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas mais… reste sur tes gardes, le prévint tout de même la renarde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il tout en s'éloignant.

- Par quoi commence-t-on Onee sama ? demanda la jeune ne pouvant choisir elle-même.

Elle suivit finalement Hagoromo Gitsune entre les stands, goûtant plusieurs spécialités qui étaient proposés dans certains stands, s'amusant à d'autre avant de finalement s'installer dans une classe transformée pour l'occasion en salon de thé. Elles passèrent leur commande qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser Kyokotsu, remarqua la renarde en souriant.

- Oui, beaucoup… mais Onee sama ne s'amuse pas ? s'inquiéta alors le jeune yokai.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça devrait bientôt changer, une fois que Rikuo… Tiens, quand on parle de loup.

Rikuo venait en effet de passé devant la salle de classe avant de faire demi-tour, ayant remarqué la présence des personnes qu'il cherchait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

- Ah vous voilà. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire… Je suis maintenant libre pour le reste de la journée.

- C'est une bonne chose, répondit Hagoromo Gitsune.

Rikuo s'installa à leurs côtés écoutant le récit de Kyokotsu sur ce qu'elles avaient fait en son absence.

- Tant mieux su tu t'amuses, ajouta Rikuo. On y va ? Il reste encore pas mal de classes à visiter.

- Je veux quelque chose qui fasse peur ! s'écria alors Kyokotsu un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hmm… sembla réfléchir Rikuo. La classe de Tsurara fait une maison hantée, mais je doute que ça te fasse vraiment peur.

Kyokotsu se leva, prête à partir :

- Allons-y !

Les deux autres n'eurent pas vraiment d'autre choix que de la suivre. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hagoromo Gitsune la voyait agir ainsi : comme une enfant. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle de classe spécialement re-décoré en un cimetière. Ils commencèrent leur progression, suivant le chemin qui leur était indiqué quand un fantôme surgit devant eux. Après quelques secondes de silence, Kyokotsu éclata de rire :

- Il ne fait même pas peur…

Le fantôme sembla quelque peu déçu quand il reprit sa place, prêt à faire peur aux prochains visiteurs. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

- C'est vraiment censé faire peur ?

- Oui.

- Même le squelette ?

- Oui, répondit Rikuo.

- Même la momie recouverte de bandages ensanglantés ? poursuivit la jeune yokai.

- Oui, répondit cette fois ci Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Même le drôle de zombie recouvert de faux organes ?

- Oui, même lui…

- J'ai trouvé ça plus drôle qu'effrayant en fait.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger un morceau, rapidement rejoints par Tsurara qui avait elle aussi finit.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Rikuo alors que la demoiselle s'installer à leurs côtés.

- Il devrait avoir fini d'ici une petite heure, répondit celle-ci comprenant que Rikuo faisait référence aux autres membres de la Patrouille du Paranormal.

Tsurara dû finalement repartir, à contre cœur, une fois son repas finit. Le reste du groupe décida de continuer leur visité mais en extérieur cette fois ci. Il marchait depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes quand Rikuo sembla prit de vertige. Il s'arrêta alors, s'appuya sur le bras que la renarde venait de lui tendre. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, les yeux fermés avant de finalement relevé à tête :

- C'est bon, ça va mi…

Il s'arrêta net avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il recula de quelques pas, semblant pris d'une crise de panique.

- Que se passe-t-il Rikuo ? s'inquiéta Hagoromo Gitsune.

Elle regard l'endroit que le jeune homme semblait pointer du doigt : Kyokotsu. Celle-ci se retourna pensa que c'était derrière elle, mais non, il n'y avait rien. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient à un endroit où peu de personne semblait circuler.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il la voix complètement paniqué.

La jeune yokai fit quelques pas en sa direction, mais Rikuo recula vivement. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement. Hagoromo Gitsune s'agenouilla à ses côté ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant effrayer le jeune Rikuo ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre peureux alors pourquoi soudainement ?

- Rikuo, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ne laisse pas cette chose dégoûtant s'approcher de moi !

- Je ne suis pas… commença Kyokotsu avant d'être arrêté par la renarde.

- Quelle chose ?

- On dirait que cette créature… la chaire est complètement en lambeaux. Y a même un œil sur son visage et… Il se retourna ver Hagoromo Gitsune quand il se mit à trembler.

La renarde se retourna et observa le groupe d'élèves qui venaient de passés derrière elle.

- Il y en a pleins…

Il ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces créatures ? Jamais il n'avait vu de yokai dans ce genre. Ils étaient tous plus repoussants les uns que les autres. Recouverts de ce qui semblait être des restes humains, dégoulinant de sang… certains avaient des membres en moins, la chair en décomposition. Comment Hagoromo Gitsune pouvait rester de marbre face à tout ça ? Pourquoi faisait-elle comme si tout était normal ? Parce que là, il n'y avait _absolument_ rien de normal. Et puis, où étaient passés les élèves et tous ceux qui étaient venu ? Pourquoi personne, hormis lui, ne paniquait ? Ils étaient peut-être en danger et ne le savait même pas. Il se releva d'un bond, surprenant la jeune femme toujours à ses côtés. Il avait promis de protéger les humains alors ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer…

- Tout le monde, il faut…

Mais à la vue de Kyokotsu et de deux élèves qui passaient en courant derrière, il ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Hagoromo Gitsune prit alors son visage dans ses mains, le forçant ainsi à ancrer son regard dans le sien.

- Et là, que vois-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- De quoi tu parles… Je te vois toi.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… _se demanda Hagoromo Gitsune. _Il semblait être pris d'hallucination mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? Il ne sait rien passé de spécial… et pourquoi ne me voit-il pas comme les autres ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose que je lui apparaisse tel quelle._

- Calmes-toi Rikuo, dit-elle alors qu'elle voyait le jeune tremblait de plus en plus. Trouvons d'abord un coin tranquille. Pour le moment ferme les yeux.

Rikuo s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune yokai qui les accompagnait.

- Vas chercher immédiatement Yuki Onna ou bien Kurotabo… Ils doivent être mis au courant de la situation, c'est leur dirigeant après tout. Dit leur de nos retrouver…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ça, dit leur de nous rejoindre sur le toit de l'école. Là-bas il ne devrait y avoir personne.

Kyokotsu parti en courant à la recherche d'un deux yokais du clan Nura comme le lui avait expressément demandé Hagoromo Gitsune. Il prit Rikuo par la main et l'emmena sur le toit, évitant au maximum les endroits où il y avait trop de monde.

- Garde bien les yeux fermés et fais-moi confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rikuo tout en suivant la yokai qui le tenait toujours pas la main.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombre sur le toit de l'école qui était, heureusement pour eux, bien vide. Rikuo pu enfin ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Ici tout semblait normal. Il remarque alors le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Il aurait bien aimé la rassuré, lui disant que tout allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça alors que lui-même n'arrivait à y croire. Il était paniqué comme jamais il ne l'avait était de toute sa courte existence alors comment aurait-il pu convaincre la renarde que tout allait bien ? C'était mission impossible.

Hagoromo Gitsune réfléchissait à une vitesse folle, imaginant mille et un scénarios permettant d'expliquer la situation actuelle. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée des deux gardes du corps de Rikuo.

- Rikuo sama, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Yuki Onna à peine arrivé.

Reconnaissant la voix de la jeune fille, il leva la tête avant de se laisser tomber au sol et leur tournant le dos.

- Ce n'est pas la réalité… Ce n'est pas la réalité…

Il avait beau savoir que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'illusion, sa peur, elle, était bien réelle. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer calmement, son cœur refusant de se calmer et maintenant les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler le long de son visage.

Hagoromo Gitsune tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, mais elle-même n'était pas encore vraiment sûr, elle ne put leur dire que le strict minimum.

- Il faut immédiatement le ramener à la maison et prévenir les autres, ajouta alors Kurotabo. Je m'occupe de prévenir Garasu Tengu… je pars devant.

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et partir en courant. Yuki Onna tenta de se rapprocher du jeune dirigeant mais quand Rikuo la remarqua il se releva d'un bond et s'agrippa à la rambarde. Il se tourna instinctivement vers a cour du collège, voulant éviter de croiser le visage de Tsurara… malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il vit fut bien pire et lui glaça le sang : la cour entière était remplie de ses créatures. Il vacilla avant de se retrouver dans les bras réconfortant d'Hagoromo Gitsune. Il se rapprocha instinctivement du corps de la jeune femme, se blottissant un peu plus au creux de ses bras dans lesquelles il se sentait enfin un peu en sécurité.

- Rikuo sama… Je suis désolé, articula péniblement Tsurara, au bord des larmes.

La renarde eut de la peine pour la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas comment elle-même aurait réagi si Rikuo ne pouvait pas la regarder sans trembles de peur. Elle en souffrirait sûrement énormément et comprenait donc la douleur de Yuki Onna qui s'était finalement reculé.

- On devrait maintenant rentrer, ajouta Hagoromo Gitsune en se levant, tenant fermer la main de Rikuo qui avait de nouveau les yeux fermer. Tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre, dit-elle en regardant tendrement Tsurara.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de suivre les deux yokais dans les escaliers.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

A peine arrivé au clan Nura, Rikuo fut immédiatement emmené dans sa chambre avec l'ordre de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. La seule personne ayant l'autorisation d'y entrer n'était autre qu'Hagoromo Gitsune. Ce fut donc cette dernière qui expliqua donc aux autres dirigeant présents ce qui c'était passé. Elle voyait bien l'inquiétude des plus proches de Rikuo. Kubinashi, Kurotabo et Kejoro se tournèrent vers Yuki Onna pour en avoir la certitude. Voyant quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage, ils comprirent que la situation était réellement critique. Kejoro prit alors Tsurara dans ses bras, tentant de rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Son grand-père n'étant toujours pas rentré de sa dernière escapade, il fut ordonné de le chercher au plus vite… Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il une idée sur ce qui était en train d'arrivé au Troisième.


	10. Quand tout va mal

_**Chapitre 10 : Quand tout va mal**_

Depuis que Rikuo était rentré au clan, il avait passé tout son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Cela faisait maintenant près de 48 heures qu'il n'était pas sorti. Hagoromo Gitsune ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté, l'emmenant même jusqu'à la salle de bain, après s'être assuré que personne ne serait sur le passage. Le jeune homme n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche, refusant même de se nourrir. Hagoromo Gitsune avait dû user de tous ses charmes pour le faire céder.

Tous les dirigeants étaient désormais au courant de la situation et faisait donc de Rikuo leur priorité absolue. Chacun ayant déployés les membres les plus puissants et réputés de leur clan à la recherche d'information. Cela n'était évidemment pas facile vu le peu d'information que ceux-ci avaient. Ils ne savaient même quels genre de yokai cela pouvait être ou même si c'était bel et bien un yokai qui était à l'origine de tous ce remue-ménage.

Yuki Onna ne cessait de faire des allers retours devant la chambre le Rikuo de savoir comment il allait. Hagoromo Gitsune avait beau leur dire qu'il se reposer et que le pire était désormais passé, en tout cas tant qu'il ne croiserait personne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiétait pour celui dont elle s'occupait depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait toujours protégé Rikuo, elle le fait de ne pas pouvoir être prêt de lui dans de telles circonstances la faisait énormément souffrir.

- Rikuo sama… murmura-t-elle devant la porte de ce dernier.

Elle partit soudainement ayant entendu des bruit de pas venir dans sa direction.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que vous alliez le voir… tenta Hagoromo Gitsune alors que le Commandant Suprême approchait de la chambre de Rikuo.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Il ouvrit la porte et resta quelques secondes sans bouger : Rikuo était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre. C'était bien a première fois qu'il voyait son petit-fils dans un état pareil. Il eut un pincement devant la souffrance plus que visible du jeune homme.

- Grand-père… Je croyais que tu étais partit, dit-il d'une voix morne.

- Rikuo…

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et quitta la pièce, souhaitant à son tour s'entretenir avec certains des hauts gradés du clan. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, Gyuuki le rejoints prenant ainsi des nouvelles du Troisième.

Hagoromo Gitsune, elle, était resté auprès de Rikuo.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en venant s'installer à ses côtés.

- Hormis le fait que je suis fatigué et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes, tout va pour le mieux… dit-il légèrement ironique.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Je sais que ça te fait peur mais tu ne pourras pas tenir encore bien longtemps si ça continue ainsi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment voyant Rikuo commençait à paniquer.

- Mais…

- Je resterais toujours à tes côtés, tu n'as pas à t'inquiétais, je m'occupe de tout. Si je vois que tu commences à t'agiter ou même si j'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, je te réveillerai sur le champ. D'accord ?

- Une heure… Je veux que tu me réveilles dans une heure. Je ne veux pas dormir plus longtemps.

La renarde sembla réfléchir et finit par céder. Si c'était le seul moyen pour que le jeune homme accepte de dormir, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis valait mieux qu'il dorme une ou deux heures, qu'elle le réveille et qu'il ne se rendorme encore une ou deux heures un peu plus tard. Le laisser dormir plus serait juste de la pure folie.

Elle l'installa alors, la tête du jeune homme reposant désormais sur ses jambes. Comme elle le pensait, il s'endormit en quelques minutes seulement. Elle l'observa, refusant de le quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle voulait être sûre de remarquer si quelque chose se passait mal pendant son sommeil.

- Rikuo, réveilles-toi, dit-elle doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Rikuo ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut heureux de voir le visage de la jeune femme, à peine réveillé. Il lui sourit alors soulagé de n'avoir fait aucun cauchemar… en tout cas cette fois-ci.

- Merci d'être resté encore une fois.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

Il redressa, s'asseyant tout contre elle, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de la renarde. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand Wakana vient frapper à la porte :

- La réunion va bientôt commencer…

- J'arrive, répondit Hagoromo Gitsune avant de se lever à contre cœur.

Elle rejoignit Wakana qui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son fils et lui sourit tendrement. Elle avait était tellement inquiète quand elle avait vu Kurotabo rentrer si précipitamment, demandant une réunion urgente et annonçant alors que l'état de Rikuo semblait s'aggraver. Quand il était finalement arrivé, elle s'était alors précipitée dans vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Rikuo avait, par réflexe, ouvert les yeux, et croiser le regard mort d'inquiétude de sa mère. Il avait était soulagé de pouvoir la voir correctement. C'était elle qui l'avait finalement conduit à se chambre restant auprès de lui le temps que la réunion se termine et que la renarde ne vienne la remplacer.

- Tout finira bien, tu verras… Tout le monde travaille vraiment dur pour toi.

- Je sais. Remercies les pour moi et dit leur que je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Je leur dirai mais je peux déjà te dire qu'ils ne t'en tiennent pas rigueur, au contraire… ils t'en voudraient si tout voulais les aider dans ton état.

Elles partirent finalement, laissant le jeune homme plus seul que jamais.

_- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir !_

La voix ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Rien que d'y penser cela lui glacer les os. Même ici il ne se sentait pas totalement en sécurité. Il était pourtant chez lui, entourait des personnes qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, alors pourquoi ce sentiments d'insécurité ?

Il se leva finalement.

- Je dois sortir… Il faut que je sorte d'ici le plus vite.

Il quitta la pièce espérant ne croiser personne sur son chemin. Même su il avait reçu l'ordre de ne jamais sortir de sa chambre seul il avait, depuis le départ d'Hagoromo Gitsune, un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aurait pas u l'expliquer, mais il sentait qu'il devait partir d'ici…

Il s'apprêta à quitter le demeure du clan Nura quand Yuki Onna l'aperçu. Elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher et le laisser seul le temps de prévenir quelqu'un était hors de question. Et si elle le perdait de vue ? Elle choisit donc de le suivre discrètement. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient, Rikuo s'obstinant à garder les yeux au sol, tentant ainsi de réduire la possibilité de croiser une de _ces choses._

Il arriva vers la rivière, descendant la légère pente. Il se pencha vers l'eau, observant son reflet. Que verrait-il s'il faisait ça… Son visage ou bien… Il fut soulagé d'y voir son propre visage. Il senti alors la présence de quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés et se retourna précipitamment.

- Rikuo sama… tenta Tsurara en s'approchant de lui.

Rikuo paniqua, reculant sous le choc. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva alors dans l'eau. Yuki Onna lui tendit la main mais cela ne fit que l'effrayer davantage.

- Rikuo sama, je vous en supplie attrapez ma main ! s'époumonait la jeune femme en larme.

Rikuo ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression de perdre toute ses forces, seule la panique l'habitait désormais. Il 'arrivait même pas à se rapprocher du bord. Il se sentit couler… couler encore plus profondément sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Il n'avait plus la force le lutter, manquant peu à peu d'oxygène. Il arrêta alors de lutter, se laissant couler quand il se sentit aspiré vers le surface et avant qu'il est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ou même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit deux bras chaud l'enveloppait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça Rikuo ! s'écria Hagoromo Gitsune. Tu ne te rends pas comptes j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ta mère a soudainement débarquée disant que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre. Une chance que Kappa t'as rapidement localisé. Il nous e envoyé ici juste à temps.

- Je suis… désolé, articula péniblement Rikuo. Il fallait que je parte et…

- On verra ça après, fermes les yeux.

Elle se leva et fit face à Yuki Onna, la fusillant du regard :

- Tu n'auras pas pu venir nous voir quand tu as vu qu'il partait ? Je croyais que ton rôle était de le protéger ?

- C'est le cas ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir suivi en sachant pertinemment que tu ne lui saurais d'aucune aide !

Les queues de le renarde frappèrent violemment le sol, faisant sursauter Tsurara.

- Je suis la mieux placé pour le protéger. J'ai toujours était prêt de lui, je tiens à lui plus que n'importe qui, plus que toi alors…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sous le coup de la peur et de la colère, elle envoya valser la jeune fille à l'aide d'une de ses queues.

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour lui. Et puis ne fait pas comme si tu l'aimais sincèrement, tu n'aimes qu'une partie de lui… Tu n'as d'yeux que pour le yokai qu'il représente, continua Hagoromo Gitsune tout en s'approchant de Yuki Onna qui se relevait péniblement.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long des visages des deux jeunes filles. Hagoromo Gitsune agrippa la jeune fille par le haut de son kimono avant de la soulever.

- Si tu dis un mot de plus, je…

- Ça suffit, les interrompis le grand-père de Rikuo.

La renarde plongea son regard noir de colère dans celui du commandant suprême avant de jeter un peu plus loin Tsurara. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de Rikuo et l'aida à se lever.

- Je le raccompagne.

Ils partirent tout tous les deux. Ni le commandant suprême ni Kubinashi et Kejoro ne tentèrent de l'arrêter.

- Vous pensez que c'est prudent de laisser Rikuo seul avec elle ? demanda le blond.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne lui fera jamais de mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer, rétorqua Kejoro. C'est pourtant évident.

Elle rejoignit Tsurara et la prit dans ses bras. Son corps était secoué de sanglots et elle ne cessait ne s'excuser.

- Je sais, je sais… murmura Kejoro tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, Rikuo venait d'arriver chez lui. Il fut immédiatement emmener dans la salle de bain où il prit un bon bain chaud avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son futon et attendait le retour de la renarde quand il entendit des voix dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille.

- Zen ? murmura-t-il

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas le voir !

- Je l'ai déjà expliqué, tenta encore une fois Hagoromo Gitsune. Il ne reconnaît personne, hormis sa mère et son grand-père… et moi.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Nous sommes frères alors il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Pas au sens stricte du terme alors…

Rikuo fit glisser la porte de sa chambre, faisant désormais face aux deux yokais.

- Zen, tu es arrivé quand ? demanda Rikuo tout à fait naturellement.

Zen s'approcha, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu peux le voir ? demanda la renarde.

Rikuo hocha la tête.

- Je l'avais bien dit, ajouta-t-en se retournant vers la yokai de Kyoto. Viens, je crois qu'on doit parler… seul à seul, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hagoromo Gitsune s'apprêtait à les suivre dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Il referma la porte sur la jeune femme quelque peu dépité. Elle décida pourtant de les laisser seul. Cela devait faire du bien à Rikuo de pouvoir parler normalement à quelqu'un. Et puis, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu une mauvaise impression de ce fameux Zen, et décida alors de lui laissa une chance. De plus, c'était un des rares qui n'avaient pas vraiment poser de questions sur sa présence ici ou le fait qu'elle restait avec le jeune homme, la plupart du temps au lieu de sa mère.

Yuki Onna, elle, avait aussi trouvé refuge dans sa chambre. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle avait mis Rikuo en danger et les paroles de la renarde ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête _: " Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour lui. Et puis ne fait pas comme si tu l'aimais sincèrement, tu n'aimes qu'une partie de lui… Tu n'as d'yeux que pour le yokai qu'il représente…" _Était-ce la réalité ? N'aimait-elle qu'une part de lui.

Le calme revint peu à peu dans la demeure du clan Nura au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Le cauchemar était loin d'être finit pour le jeune dirigeant du clan Nura… Surtout que Rikuo venait de s'en rendre compte de quelque chose qui risquait de poser des problèmes, dans le futur, que ce soit au clan ou à lui-même… Il n'arrivait plus à prendre sa forme yokai. La dernière fois qu'il se souvenait s'être transformé s'était dans un de ses cauchemars… Ce soir-là il s'était réveillé blessé et c'était aussi le soir où Hagoromo Gitsune avait dormi avec lui pour la première fois. Il ne cessa de s'interroger sur le but de ses ennemis et comment il pourrait bien les démaquer sans mettre les autres en danger…


	11. Révélation

_**Chapitre 11 : Révélation**_

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis l'incident causé par Tsurara. La kitsune ne quittait plus des yeux son trésor, pas même seconde, trop effrayé par ce qui pourrait arriver. Tsurara, elle, restait prostrée dans sa chambre. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ce soit elle, sa plus dévoué alliée, qui avait faille causer sa mort. "La plus dévouée" ? Ce titre lui était maintenant contesté et par Hagoromo Gitsune qui plus est. En parlant d'elle, la renarde avait maintenant gagnée la confiance de la plupart de chefs du clan, notamment de Gyuuki (à la surprise de tous), mais aussi et surtout la garde rapproché de Rikuo : Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Zen et Kappa. Les deux premiers ayant personnellement assistés à la scène et avaient ainsi ou voir la ferveur avec laquelle la renarde avait sermonnée Tsurara et les larmes de rages qu'elle avait versés. La yokai geisha avait, par intuition féminine, depuis ce moment acquit la certitude que la renarde était amoureuse du garçon et ceci avec raison.

A l'heure actuelle, la kitsune caressait les cheveux de Rikuo alors que celui-ci dormait à point fermés, le réveillant toutes le heures, puis l'aidant à se rendormir grâce à une potion préparer au moyen de l'union de ses talents de guérisseuse et de ceux de Zen. Lorsqu'elle assistait aux réunions de crise c'était Wakana qui prenait alors sa place. Hors de question de laisser Rikuo seul à nouveau. A ce sujet, on venait justement de frapper à la porte :

- Oui ? demanda la renarde.

- C'est Wakana, c'est l'heure. Je te remplace.

- D'accord.

Elle défie son étreinte, puis murmura à l'oreille de son cher amour :

- Je te laisse avec ta mère, je reviens dès que je peux.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce, Wakana prenant sa place.

La grande salle de réunion était parcourue d'une pression palpable. Aucun des espions du clan Nura n'avaient encore trouvés quoi que ce soit et ceux d'Hagoromo Gitsune non plus.

- ON A UN PROBLÈME !

C'étaient les Samba Garasu qui venaient de faire leur entrer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, idiots de fils, s'emporta Garasu Tengu furieux que le commando d'espion ait ainsi interrompu la réunion de crise.

- Elle… Elle arrive ! Et elle est très en colère !

- Qui ?

- Setsura sama !

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblé. La mère de Tsurara était vraiment différente de sa fille. Elle avait était élevé à Toono, le "camp de l'enfer" des yokais ou elle avait alors rencontré Nurarihyon. Elle était bien plus forte que sa fille et son caractère était l'exact opposé de celui de Tsurara. Là ou Tsurara était placide et maladroite, Setsura était séductrice, une femme au caractère plus qu'affirmée. Certains membres du clan avaient jadis plaisantaient en disant qu'on aurait pu croire que la croire une kitsune dans la peau d'une Yuki Onna.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle arrivait et tous savaient pourquoi. Malgré le fait qu'elle était cessée d'être active i peu près cent ans, laissant sa fille lui succéder, elle restait tout de même très protectrice envers sa fille. Il y allait avoir du grabuge : la Yuki Onna arriverait demain, d'après les corbeaux.

Le lendemain soir, comme prévu, un vent glacé souffla sur la ville d'Ukioye, banlieue de Tokyo. Une belle jeune femme, d'apparemment 20/25 ans (mais en ayant en réalité plus de 500) venait d'arriver. Portrait craché de sa Tsurara, hormis sa taille bien plus importante et des yeux rouges aux lieux des jaunes de sa fille. Setsura faisait son entré, une fureur vive dans son regard.

Comment avaient-ils osées ?! Combien d'erreurs avaient commis sa fille envers Rikuo jusqu'à présent ? Aucune ! Et pourtant une seule erreur et on l'ostracisait presque. En revanche en encensait celle qui avait été l'ennemi juré du clan Nura et qui avait failli tuer Nurarihyon et Yo hime, maudissant par la même occasion la ligné de Nurarihyon… brisant ainsi dans l'œuf la belle idylle de Rihan et de sa sœur de cœurs, Yamabuki Otome chan. Celle qui avait aussi, il y a un an à peine, failli tuer Rikuo ! Avaient-ils oubliés ?! Nurarihyon avait-il oublié ? Pas elle en tout cas. Ça ne se passerait pas ainsi.

C'est ainsi qu'un vent glacé balaya l'entrée de la demeure Nura, la faisant même voler en éclats. Setsura était derrière.

- SORT DE LA SALE RENARDE GALEUSE ! TOI AUSSI NURARIHYON ! VIEUX FOU !

Au son de la voix de sa mère, Tsurara sorti elle aussi dans la cour. Nurarihyon, la garde de Rikuo, Kyokotsu et Hagoromo Gitsune sortirent.

- Setsura, veux-tu te calmer s'il te plaît.

- NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE VOUS AVEZ OSÉES FRAPPER MA FILLE ?! COMBIEN DE FOIS A-T-ELLE PROTÉGÉ RIKUO CHAN ?! ELLE L'AIME BORDEL ET VOUS E SAVIEZ ?!

- Non…

C'était Hagoromo Gitsune qui venait de parler.

- Elle ne l'aime pas, elle n'aime que ça part Yokai.

- TOI… NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS AVEC _**SA**_ VOIX ET N'UTILISE PLUS JAMAIS _**SON **_VISAGE ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DU VRAI AMOUR ! RIEN DE CE QU'_**ELLE **_ET RIHAN RESSENTAIENT ! C'EST A CAUSE DE _**TOI **_! **REND LUI SON CORPS !**

Un gigantesque pic de glace se dirigea vers la renarde qui l'arrêta sans mal. Toutefois la kitsune voyait bien que Setsura était enragé. Elle devait se révélé, elle n'avait désormais plus le choix, le temps était venu de toute façon. Le clan Nura faisait confiance à Hagoromo Gitsune, enfin…

- Pff, tu t'emportes trop facilement. Si j'ai bonne mémoire tu le disais toujours qu'une femme devait toujours garder son air fière et assuré pour tous les hommes esclave de sa volonté. Hein, Setsura san ?

Choc. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hagoromo Gitsune utilisait un suffixe honorifique et se serait sûrement dernière fois… il fallait attendre la réaction de la femme des neiges.

Et ce choix fut chose faite. Cette conversation, le ton employé et cette de façon de l'appeler, ce n'était pas possible… elle la trompait avec un de ses tours de kitsune. Pourtant, ce regard, il y avait bien la ruse et la malice de kitsune mais pas seulement… une chaleur et une douceur qu'elle n'avait vu que les yeux d'une seule personne. Impossible, elle serait…

- O… O… Otome chan ? dit-elle en tremblante.

- Ça faisait longtemps. 250 ans je crois, n'est-ce pas Setsura san ?


	12. Confiance

_**Chapitre 12 : Confiance…**_

Personne ne s'était attendu à une telle révélation : Hagoromo Gitsune était Yamabuki Otome ? Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible ? Il devait sûrement y avoir une explication, mais laquelle ?

Un silence plus que pesant s'était installé dans la cour de la demeure du clan Nura.

- Tu es… vraiment _elle_ ? demanda Setsura alors que sa fille était désormais à ses côtés.

- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Setsura n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien Yamabuki Otome qui se tenait de là, devant elle. Elle aurait reconnu ce sourire entre mille. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier d'ailleurs.

- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde se posait la même question, mais elle fut la seule à oser la poser.

- Il faudrait mieux en parler à l'intérieur, intervint le grand-père de Rikuo. Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui.

La plupart des yokais prirent donc la direction du salon.

- Quand à vous, réparez-moi ça… ajouta-t-il en montrant l'entrée de la demeure.

Tsurara s'installa aux côtés de sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement voyant qu'elle avait d'aller mieux. Tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'une chose : les explications d'Hagoromo Gitsune.

La renarde ne se fit pas prier et expliqua enfin, comme elle l'avait peu de temps après son arrivé à Rikuo, le pourquoi du comment. Elle lui tint exactement, à quelques mot près, le même discours.

- Je me doute bien que beaucoup risque d'avoir du mal à me croire, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement mais depuis ma dernière réincarnation l'âme d'Hagoromo Gitsune et celle de Yamabuki Otome vivent en moi. Enfin, je devais plutôt dire qu'elles ont fusionné pour d'en former qu'une à présent. J'ai beau avoir les souvenirs de Hagoromo Gitsune, je ne suis plus vraiment la même, et les souvenirs de Yamabuki Otome, je ne suis pas elle pour autant…

- Deux âmes dans le même corps qui n'en forment désormais plus qu'une ? répéta Setsura alors que tout le monde essayait de comprendre pourquoi et comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

Évidemment, l'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur leur visage. Comment pouvaient-ils accepter quelque chose d'aussi soudain qu'inattendu.

- Et tu vas me dire que cela te permet de lever la main sur ma fille ? demanda Setsura. Bien au contraire, sachant qui elle était et ce qu'elle représente pour moi, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareil… en tout cas jamais la "Yamabuki Otome" que je connaissais n'aurait fait ça…

- Je l'ai pourtant dit, je ne suis pas vraiment elle. Oui j'ai ses souvenirs, oui j'ai hérité de plusieurs traits de son caractère, de sa personnalité mais je ne suis en aucun cas Yamabuki Otome.

- Et tu penses que parce que tu détiens les souvenirs de celle que je considérai, et considère toujours comme ma sœur, je vais te dire "Ce n'est pas grave si tu t'en aies prise à ma fille, je te pardonne" ?

Tsurara ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère soit autant en colère contre celle qui l'avait frappé… mais bien sur elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ça, mais elle était heureuse que sa mère soit spécialement venu pour régler les choses.

- Elle a mis la vie de Rikuo…

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il sait passer, mais je te signale que la faute de l'avoir laissé sans surveillance te reviens.

- Je… tenta la renarde.

- Je ne dis pas que ma fille n'a aucun tort, elle aurait peut-être du prévenir quelqu'un avant de le suivre, ce qu'elle n'a apparemment pas fait…

Tsurara baissa a tête, culpabilisant toujours pour ce qui c'était passé. Elle se repassait sans cesse la scène dans sa tête, s'imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait telle ou telle décision.

- Mais ce n'était pas une raison de la frapper. Elle a toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Rikuo qu'elle aime sincèrement, même si tu sembles en doutait.

- Là n'est pas là question, elle a pris un gros risque en le suivant seule dans l'état ou Rikuo se trouvait.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne fasse rien ? Qu'elle le laisse vadrouiller seul sachant qu'il pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un à tout moment déclenchant alors une de ses crises ? On ne saura jamais ce qu'il se serait passé si elle ne l'avait pas suivi et honnêtement tu ne peux pas nier que ça aurait pu être pire.

Hagoromo Gitsune le savait parfaitement mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter si facilement. Elle savait très bien que la faute de l'accident ne pouvait pas être entièrement attribué à la jeune fille. D'une certaine manière il était tous coupable du peu d'attention qu'il avait porté à Rikuo à ce moment-là. Il était entièrement entouré de Yokai ce soir-là et pourtant personne n'avait remarqué son départ.

- Bien maintenant que ce problème semble régler, le fait que tu soit en partie Yamabuki Otome risque de poser quelque problèmes à certains et je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu avais gardé le silence la dessus, n'est-ce pas Otome chan ?

Tous les regards se portèrent, dans un même mouvement vers la renarde. Etait-ce vraiment pour ça qu'elle s'était tu ? Ou bien y avait-il une autre raison ?

- Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit comme la réincarnation de la première épouse de Rihan… parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je voulais juste que tout le monde apprennes à connaître celle que je suis vraiment maintenant et non pas qu'il s'attarde sur le fait qu'autrefois j'étais telle ou telle personne. Je veux juste que l'on me fasse confiance, que l'on m'apprécie pour celle que je suis désormais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir sur les paroles de la jeune femme. Il était évident que s'ils avaient su que l'âme de la défunte épouse du second résidait dans ce corps, ils l'auraient traitées différemment.

- Bien, ajouta finalement Setsura tout en se levant, j'ai hâte de voir quel genre de personne tu es devenu Otome chan… Enfin, si je peux toujours t'appeler ainsi ? dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Evidement que tu le peux.

- Si j'étais vous, repris-t-elle en faisant face aux autres yokais présents dans la pièce, je me concentrerais davantage sur la ou les personne qui s'en prenne à Rikuo chan plutôt que de savoir si elle est digne ou non de confiance. Le simple fait qu'elle s'en soit physiquement prise à un membre important de la garde de Rikuo pour le protéger devrait répondre à vos interrogations : elle fait bel et bien passé le bien du Troisième avant tout.

Elle quitta finalement la pièce, Tsurara juste derrière. Elles devaient encore mettre les choses au clair, mais juste elle deux. De plus Tsurara comprenait parfaitement à qu'elle point sa fille de avait souffrir de ce qu'il s'était passé… Elle était bien plus sensible qu'elle ne l'était elle-même, et pouvait parfois rapidement perdre confiance en elle et en ses capacités.

Depuis le départ de Setsura, pas un mot n'avait était prononcés. Il observé juste le plus discrètement possible la renarde. Elle se leva finalement :

- Je retourne auprès de Rikuo. Si vous avez des questions j'y répondrai, mais plus tard. Après, à vous de voir si vous pouvez ou non me faire confiance…

Elle quitta la pièce prenant la direction de la chambre de Rikuo. Elle ne s'était évidemment pas attendue à ce que Setsura lui pardonne de s'en être physiquement prise à se fille, mais qu'elle dise indirectement aux autres yokais, membres importants du clan Nura, qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance la touchait énormément.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas du tout changé Setsura san, murmura-t-elle avant de remplacer Wakana.

- Il s'est rendormi il y a quelque minutes à peine, la prévint la mère du jeune homme.

- A en juger par les cris qu'il y a eu, Setsura est bien arrivé.

- Oui, elle est bien arrivée. Elle fait toujours des entrées aussi remarqué qu'autrefois.

- Tout le monde est au courant…

- Pour Yamabuki Otome ? Oui, répondit-elle alors que Wakana hochait la tête.

- Il leur faudra un peu de temps pour accepter ça mais je suis sûr qu'ils se rendront vite compte à quel point tu tiens à Rikuo. Bien, je vous laisse.

- Merci de ton soutient… ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Pendant ce temps, le silence régnait toujours en maître dans le salon qu'Hagoromo Gitsune venait de quitter. Kejoro se leva finalement :

- Le dîner ne va pas se faire tout seul…

- Attends un instant Kejoro… tu la crois ? Tu serais vraiment prête à lui confier la vie de Rikuo sama ? demanda Aotabo.

- Oui, sans aucune hésitation. Tu n'étais pas avec nous ce jour-là, mais je peux te promettre qu'elle tient sincèrement à Rikuo sama, n'est-ce pas Kubinashi.

Il ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête… Comment pouvait-il doutait de ses sentiments après ce qu'il avait vu ? De plus Setsura et Kejoro semblaient se ranger du côté de la renarde… Et ils ne doutaient de leur jugement. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Kejoro, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Maintenant à vous de voir…

Ils quittèrent peu à peu la pièce, retournant alors aux recherches du nouvel ennemi du clan Nura. Le travail était leur priorité. Si certains faisaient bel et bien confiance et la renarde, en plus de Setsura, Kejoro ou Kubinashi, il y en avait qui doutait encore… et le meilleur moyen de connaître les réelles intentions de la renarde étaient de voir ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, si elle était vraiment prête à tous pour le bien de leur jeune maître. Seul le temps leurs permettraient d'avoir la réponse qu'ils cherchaient.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Setsura était arrivé et celle-ci semblait même avoir décidé de s'installer ici, elle aussi. En ce début de journée il avait il avait même reçu la visite des amis de Rikuo. Ils furent accueilli pas Tsurara, qui recommençait peu à peu à reprendre des couleurs, sortant un peu plus de sa chambre. Si elle voulait aider Rikuo à aller mieux, elle ne devait plus se morfondre dans son coin. Ressasser les événements n'aiderait personne et ne changerait rien au passé. Ce qui était fait était fait.

- Comment va Rikuo kun ? Ça fait près de deux semaines qu'il ne vient plus en cours, demanda Kana.

- Il y a quelque problème en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle après hésitation.

Elle savait que si Rikuo avait était là il ne leur aurait pas menti et qu'il leur aurait sûrement dit vaguement ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, mais ne rien savoir devait être bien pire.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ? demanda Kyotsugu.

- Oui, si on peut aider n'hésite pas, ajouta Maki.

- Il a toujours était là pour nous, alors maintenant c'est à notre tour de l'aider, enchéri Torii.

Tsurara fut touché par les paroles des camardes de Rikuo…

- Merci, dit-elle finalement avant de leur résumer ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous avez demandé à Yura ? Elle pourrait peut-être aider, ajouta alors Kana.

- Keikain san… mais oui, elle a peut-être des informations. Merci d'être venu, Rikuo sama sera prévenu de votre visite.

Elle partit alors voir Kejoro lui demanda si Yura et les membres de sa famille était au courant. Elles ne s'étaient alors pas attendues à ce que Hagoromo Gitsune ait la même idée. Celle-ci avait, le matin même, contacté Akiko, une de ses maids personnelles demandant expressément la venue de Yura ainsi que celle de Ryuuji, son frère. Connaissant les capacités de ses maids elle se douta que les deux membres de la famille Keikain, dont Yura qui était désormais à la tête de la famille, ne devraient pas mettre énormément de temps avant d'arrivée.

Quant à Rikuo, ce dernier était toujours en proie à des cauchemars, même si ils arrivaient à gérer plus facilement ses crises de panique soudaine. Ils ne savaient toujours pas qui se cachait derrière tout ça et personne n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais tout le monde sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt reprendre les choses en mains… que bientôt ils trouveraient enfin certaines réponses à leurs questions sur les événements de ses dernières semaines.


	13. L'arrivée des Onmyouji

_**Chapitre 13 : L'arrivée des Onmyouji**_

Le lendemain, une limousine venait se garer devant la grande porte de la demeure du clan Nura. Des maids sortirent de la voiture et aidèrent les deux passagers à descendre.

- Nous sommes arrivés Onmyouji sama.

Deux personnes en costumes d'Onmyouji, un homme et une jeune fille de l'âge de Rikuo portant un bôshi sur la tête, en descendirent. Yura et Ryuuji étaient là. Yura rangea alors dans son sac le livre qu'elle avait lu durant tout le trajet : xxxHolic.

- Vous ne venez pas Akiko san ? demanda Yura.

- Non, oujo sama à suffisamment de choses à penser comme ça. Je me contente de vous amender là où elle me le demande. C'est suffisant pour moi.

La maid retourna dans a voiture. Les relations entre les Keikains et le cortège de Kyoto c'était plutôt détendu depuis le changement de comportement d'Hagoromo Gitsune. Les plus réactionnaires du clan n'avaient pas appréciés que l'ennemie ancestral de la famille se permette de faire la paix avec eux comme si de rien, après avoir versé le sang de leurs ancêtres pendant des siècles. De toute façon, elle était une yokai et pour eux les yokais étaient tous malveillants. Mais Yura ne pensait plus de cette manière depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Rikuo. Or, étant devenu le 28ième chef, autrement dut étant désormais à la tête de la famille, elle était la seule à pouvoir prendre les décisions finales. De plus, elle avait appris avec stupeur que l'idéologie extrémiste de sa famille datait de Koremitsu, frère aîné d'Hidemoto le 14ième. Hidemoto lui-même n'avait rien contre les yokais en soit. Ceci avait conforté la jeune fille dans ses positions. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait développé une relation cordiale avec Hagoromo Gitsune, pour ne pas dire amical et c'est pourquoi elle avait naturellement accepté de l'aider. En plus, Rikuo était son ami.

C'est ainsi que les deux Onmyoujis pénétrèrent dans la demeure. La garde personnelle de Rikuo était là pour les accueillir. Tsurara fut la première à parler.

- Keikain san merci d'être venu si vite.

- Comme si on avait eu le choix… Aïe !

Yura venait d'écraser le pied de son frère aîné en souriant.

- C'est un plaisir Yuki Onna.

- Après ce qu'on a traversé, appelle-moi Tsurara.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent donc dans la maison, accompagnée du reste de la garde de Rikuo. Elles continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la chambre du garçon. Hagoromo Gitsune se tenait devant la porte.

- Merci d'être venu Yura.

- C'est n'est rien, Nura kun est un ami et je ne le laisserai jamais tomber.

La renarde sourit. Rikuo avait vraiment des amis formidables.

Yura, quant à elle, observa la renarde. Elle semblait fatigué et, avait un peu maigrit. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétudes. Les rumeurs sur ses sentiments pour Rikuo semblaient fondées. Elle avait bien fait de lui donner une chance. Hagoromo Gitsune avait vraiment changé. D'ailleurs, son clan protégeait désormais les humains, tout comme le clan Nura. C'était un signe qui ne trompait pas. Son jugement était bon…

Ayant entendu parler de l'état de Rikuo, elle invoqua Hidemoto pour qu'il l'aide.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Kitsune chan. Tu as 'ai moins menaçante. Peut-être accepteras-tu de boire cette coupe de saké cette fois.

- Désolé Hidemoto mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. De plus il n'y a qu'un seul homme avec qui je boirais du saké et il est souffrant derrière cette porte.

La renarde ouvrit la porte et prit Rikuo dormant dans ses bras, elle le secoua doucement :

- Rikuo, Rikuo réveilles-toi, dit-elle avec douceur.

Le garçon émergea peu à peu.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Yura, Ryuuji et Hidemoto sont là, fermes les yeux.

Il s'exécuta.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit alors la renarde.

Les trois Onmyouji entèrent donc. Ils avaient étaient mis au courant de la situation mais voir Rikuo ainsi les attristaient énormément.

- Hidemoto ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

L'Onmyouji réfléchit quelques instants :

- Aucune aura ne se dégage, pourtant tous les symptômes sont clairement surnaturels.

- Merci mais nous étions au courant, maugréa la renarde. Si les choses qui l'agressent émettaient une aura quelconque, de la crainte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je l'aurai senti depuis longtemps. Nous l'aurions tous senti. Dit quelque chose que ne savons pas !

- Et bien j'ai déjà vu ce phénomène surnaturel, mais je n'ai jamais pu le soigner.

- C'est une plaisanterie, hein ? Hidemoto ! Sache qu'elle n'est pas drôle même pour une kitsune comme moi.

- Je suis navré mais je suis plus que sérieux, dit Hidemoto la mine effacé.

La renarde était effondrée. Ses derniers espoirs de sauver son amour volaient en éclats.

- Je crains qu'il y ait encore pire.

- Quoi ?!

- D'après l'avancement de son état, si on ne le guérit pas vite, son esprit cédera d'ici trois jours. Autrement dit, il mourra emporter pas sa folie et son chagrin.

La renarde était sous le choc. Non, pas ça ! Elle avait tant à lui donner, à lui faire découvrir. Elle devait encore lui donner son premier baiser, sa première nuit, elle devait l'épouser, lui donner des enfants ! Hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

- Dans ce cas… Il ne me reste qu'une carte à jouer. Je dois aller la voir, _elle_.

Hidemoto écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors tu es prête à tous, hein ? Tu sais que ça ne seras pas gratuit ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà eus recourt à ses services. Je sais parfaitement comme elle fonctionne. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai obtenu mon pouvoir de réincarnation.

- Qu'as-tu payé autrefois ?

- Je ne pourrai plus vivre avec la longévité d'un yokai. Chacune de mes vies aurait donc la longévité de celle d'une humaine.

Elle partit sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'ay avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se mit à errer dans a ville à la recherche d'un interstice dégageant une aura quelconque. Une porte vers un autre monde. Elle en trouva une dans l'entrebâillement entre deux maisons.


	14. Ailleurs

_**Chapitre 14 : Ailleurs**_

Dans un autre temps, un autre monde

- Yuuko san !

Un garçon d'environ 17 ans les cheveux noirs, des lunettes et les yeux bleus arpentait les couloirs d'une étrange maison surmontée d'un croissant de lune.

- Yuuko san !

Il continua d'arpenter les pièces, jusqu'à la trouver dans son habituel fauteuil.

Long cheveux noirs en coupe hime, yeux rouges, les traits fins, environ 20/23 ans, Ichihara Yuuko, la sorcière de l'espace-temps, la sorcière des dimensions était avachie dans son divant.

- Watanuukiii. Ne crie pas comme çaaa. J'ai mal à la têtee.

- Si vous n'aviez pas vidé la réserve de saké ça ne serait pas arrivé ! J'ai encore dut aller dans des endroits bizarre ! Tenez voilà votre... "remède", dit-il en tendant une mixture pourpre à la jeune-femme.

Elle le bu cul sec et bondit du fauteuil.

- Ah ! RESURRECTION ! C'est toujours aussi efficace ces remèdes.

D'un coup, elle prit un air sérieux et regarda la porte de la boutique. Car oui, s'en était une.

- Watanuki sort notre meilleur service à thé, et prépare le meilleur thé que tu peux. Une cliente arrive, une cliente de grande classe.

Watanuki s'exécuta, les prévisions de Yuuko se réalisaient très souvent dans les heurs qui suivaient.

Et effectivement, plusieurs heures plus tard une jeune-femme franchit la porte de la boutique. Long cheveux noir coupé dans le style hime comme Yuuko même si les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage n'étaient pas travailler pareillement. De beaux yeux noirs, une peau laiteuse, une démarche assurée, elle était vêtu d'un salor-fuku noir. Elle devait avoir entre 16 et 17 ans. Maru et Moro l'accueillir.

- Bienvenu ! La maitresse vous attend !

La jeune fille avança jusqu'à sa destination une salle pourvue d'une table ronde ou était assis Yuuko.

- Ça faisait longtemps, hagoromo-gitsune

- En effet sorcière.

- Pourquoi viens-tu cette fois ?

- Pour sauver celui que j'aime.

- Vas-tu verser le sang pour ça ? Comme tu l'as fait pour sauver ton "fils". Je mets des guillemets au vue de la relation que vous aviez.

- Je reconnais que la relation que Seimei et moi avions était... spéciale. Mais je n'ai jamais franchi la ligne.

- Pourtant tu en as eu envie plus d'une fois. N'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être mais aujourd'hui les sentiments que j'ai pour cette autre personne, cela sont purs ! Il n'y a plus rien de malsain, tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver !

- Le sauver de la rancœur de familles brisées.

- Comment ? Toutes ses vies que tu as ôtées, laissaient derrière eux des frères, des amants ou amantes, des sœurs, des enfants ou des parents. La haine se condense parfois et attaque l'objet de leur vengeance dans ses rêves.

- Rikuo est innocent ! Je regrette mes crimes et j'en suis la seul coupables qu'ils me tourmentent moi !

- Tu leurs a pris pendant milles ans ceux qu'ils aimés, ils te prendront celui que tu aimes. Ils ont fait naitre un Yume Goroshi, un tueur de songes. Ce n'est pas un yokai, c'est une masse de haine pure nait de la rancœur de milliers d'âmes réunit.

- Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour le sauver !

- Je le sais, tu as obéis à ton désire, et il ta amené ici c'est la loi de "hitsuyô" la nécessitée. Tu me payeras le prix plus tard. Watanuki, Doumeki devrait arriver prépares toi nous partons.

- POURQUOI DIABLE CETTE TOMBE VIVANTE NOUS ACCOMP...

- Yo !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Doumeki enfoiré ne me fait pas flipper comme ça pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que je le dois.

- Hein ? Watanuki fut soudain prit de vertiges mais se ressaisie.

- Ah Doumeki-kun ! Tu as ton arc ?

- Oui.

- Parfait alors allons-y ! dit Yuuko gaiement.

Son cercle magique apparut sous leurs pieds avant qu'il ne soit englouti par une bulle d'espace-temps.

Hagoromo-gitsune était pleine d'espoir à nouveau. Bientôt rikuo serait sauvé.

_-Tiens bon Rikuo, mon cœur, tes souffrances vont bientôt s'achever._


	15. Hyakku Monogatari

_**Chapitre 15 : Hyakku Monogatari**_

Hagoromo Gitsune était parti tôt le matin et là, la nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Depuis le départ de cette dernière les camarades de classes de Rikuo, ainsi que les Yokais de Toono qui avaient à vaincre Seimei, avaient fait leur arrivé dans la demeure du clan Nura. Même si celui ne pouvait toujours pas les voir et qu'il restait encore cloitré dans sa chambre, les savoir ici le faisait extrêmement plaisir et il avait hâte que tout se termine enfin pour les remercier comme il se doit.

- Elle n'est toujours revenu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une nouvelle fois Rikuo à sa mère.

- Non, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Et puis je suis sûr que tu seras l'un des premiers à savoir quand elle sera de retour.

Rikuo sourit à cette phrase. Il était clair que dès que la jeune femme ferait son retour, elle viendrait sûrement de suite auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ou plutôt il préférait évitait d'y penser, mais cela le toucher tout particulièrement.

Pendant ce temps dans la cour :

- Elle en mets du temps… s'impatientait Yura en rangeant le tome 14 de xxxHolic dans son sac.

- Toi aussi tu lis ces livres ? demanda soudainement Torii à le jeune Onmyouji.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Maki et moi aussi on les as ! dit-elle en attirant cette dernière vers elle et Yura. Et Kana à commençait il y a quelques jours aussi.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est plutôt populaire… ce manga, ajouta Shima tout en parcourant rapidement le livre.

- Evidement qu'il est populaire ! Après tout ce livre… commença Kyotsugu avant d'être interrompu par l'apparition d'une brèche spatio-temporelle.

- Qu'est-ce que… ajouta alors Kubinashi avant de se positionner devant les camarades de classes de Rikuo, prêt à les protéger.

Kurotabo, Kejoro et Yuki Onna avait fait de même.

- J'ai 'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça, remarqua Kana alors que des silhouettes apparaissaient peu à peu.

- QUOIIII ! s'écrièrent alors Kana, Yura, Torii et Maki. Surprenant les garçons et les yokais présents.

Shima mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, passant du livre aux visiteurs, plusieurs fois de suite; Kyotsugu, lui, était resté bouche bée. Kubinashi prit le livre et remarqua que les trois personnages de la couverture ce trouvaient désormais face à eux : Yuuko, Watanuki et Doumeki.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, panique quelque peu Watanuki devant cet accueil plus que bruyant.

- Je suis célèbre, que veux-tu… rétorqua Yuuko.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore volé ici… demanda Watanuki pensant que ça serait encore à lui de réparer les pots cassés.

- Le moment n'est pas à la discussion, les interrompis Hagoromo Gitsune. Le temps presse…

- Dans ce cas, commençons, reprit Yuuko devenant soudainement sérieuse.

- Pourquoi je suis là moi ? Et l'autre abruti ? demanda Watanuki ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi il était _là, _ne sachant même pas où ce_ là_ se trouvait exactement.

- Tu comprendras quand le moment sera venu. On va avoir besoin d'une grande pièce ainsi que plusieurs participants. Qui veut aider ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Yuuko en choisi plusieurs avant de reprendre.

- Bien, vous êtes tous les participants d'un Hyakku Monogatari…

- Ouf, j'ai bien fait de ne pas lever la main… murmura Watanuki se souvenant comment c'était passé le dernier Hyakku Monogatari organisa par Yuuko.

- Ne pense pas y échapper… Ensuite, il faudrait aller chercher des bougies et surtout il nous faut la présence de Rikuo.

En quelques minutes seulement tous fut mis en place. Rikuo fut placé au centre de la pièce alors que les "participants" se plaçaient tous autour de lui. En plus de Yuuko, Watanuki, Doumeki et, évidemment Hagoromo Gitsune, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Kejoro, Yuki Onna, Yura, Kana, Torii, Maki, Kyotsugu, Shima et à son grand désarroi, Ryuuji faisaient aussi parti du Hyakki Monogatari.

Rikuo gardait fermement les yeux clos, mais ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de trembler. Il sentit une main serrer quelques secondes la sienne :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça sera bientôt terminé… lui dit la renarde.

Rikuo hocha simplement la tête avant d'inspirer un grand coup, prêt à commencer.

- Bien, commença Yuuko une fois tout le monde en place. Tout le monde connait le principe d'un Hyakku Monogatari ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Pour les yokais, cela n'étaient pas la première fois qu'ils en entendaient parlés, quant à la patrouille du paranormal, Kyotsugu leur en avait parlé… une bonne centaine de fois, désirant en faire l'expérience au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Tour à tour ils racontèrent une histoire qu'ils avaient eu même vécue ou bien entendue. Plus le nombre d'histoire racontés augmentaient plus Rikuo sentait la peur l'envahir. Il pâlissait a vu d'œil, mais arrêter le processus maintenant n'aurait que de mauvaises conséquences, et pas seulement pour lui, mais bien pour l'ensemble du groupe présent dans la pièce.

Il sentit de nouveau la main de la renarde se refermait tendrement sur la sienne. Kyotsugu venait de terminer la 99ième histoire, faisant de nouveau sursauter Kana. La dernière histoire revenait à Hagoromo Gitsune. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et raconta une lointaine histoire de son passé.

La tension était plus que palpable. Torii et Maki étaient désormais dans les bras l'une de l'autre, alors que Kyotsugu était de plus en plus excité par la situation. Watanuki était quant à lui soulagé que Doumeki se trouve à ses côtés, même si il ne l'avouerait au grand jamais.

- Et voilà, conclu enfin Hagoromo Gitsune.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence Shima demanda :

- C'est tout ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Un vent souffla peu à peu dans la pièce, les plongeant alors dans le noir complets. Des cris se firent entendre et les yokais restaient à l'extérieur s'agglutinèrent de plus en plus devant la porte.

- Ne bouger pas ! s'écria Aotabo. Personne ne doit rentrer.

Les protestations se durent, mais la tension ne baissa pas pour autant. Ils étaient tous prêts à entrer dans la bataille, pour le bien du Troisième.

- Le voilà enfin, murmura Yuuko.

Hagoromo Gitsune se leva alors, faisant apparaître ses queues. Son regard était implacable : elle allait enfin pouvoir détruire celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à _son _Rikuo. Une forme noir, fantomatique, apparu soudainement devant eu. L'ombre s'approcha alors de Rikuo, se frayant un passage entre les camarades de classe de ce dernier.

- Doumeki, reprit Yuuko.

L'archer se leva, arc en main, se positionna devant ce parasite des rêves. Il tira doucement la corde avant d'envoyer une flèche spirituelle sur la créature que Yuuko avait identifiée comme un Yume Goroshi. Celui-ci se trouva cloué sur place, ne pouvant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Yuuko plaça alors plusieurs talismans autour de lui.

- C'est bon, il est tout à toi… ajouta finalement Yuuko, s'adressant à la renarde.

- Enfin c'est à mon tour…

Ni une ni deux elle put enfin relâcher ses pouvoirs sur l'unique responsable de l'état de Rikuo. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de la faire exploser en une multitude de morceaux qui s'évaporèrent peu à peu.

Les lumières revinrent alors dans la pièce. L'air était bien plus respirable et tout le monde s'emblait se détendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rikuo.

- Rikuo kun comment tu… commença Kana avant que ce dernier ne s'évanouisse.

- Rikuo ! s'écria Hagoromo Gitsune avant de se précipiter vers le jeune homme, le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers la Sorcière des Dimensions :

- Ce n'est rien, il a juste épuiser toutes ses forces. Une bonne nuit de repos et tout ira bien demain…

Au son du cri de la renarde, les yokais restaient à l'extérieur commencèrent à paniquer. La porte s'ouvrit pourtant, laissant tout le monde sortir. Il était plus de minuit mais, évidemment, personne ne dormais. Hagoromo Gitsune, accompagné de Wakana, emmena Rikuo dans sa chambre, laissant le soin de tout expliquer aux autres.

Une fois les évènements connus de tous, tout le monde sembla soulagé :

- Il est vraiment sorti d'affaire ? préféra s'assure Zen.

- Oui, répondit Yuuko.

Des cris de joies résonnaient désormais dans toute la demeure.

- Et pour le prix ? demanda Watanuki.

Yuuko le va les yeux en ciel avant d'ajouter :

- On verra ça une fois qu'elle se sera assuré que tous est bien fini. Une fois qu'il sera réveillé, le moment viendra de payer la compensation.

Watanuki remarqua immédiatement que Yuuko semblait plus triste que d'accoutumé. Il se douta alors que le risquait d'être bien lourd. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder…


	16. Le prix à payer…

_**Chapitre 16 : Le prix à payer…**_

Maintenant libérer du mal qui le rongeait, Rikuo pouvait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Tranquillement installé sur les jambes de la renarde, il profitait de sa première vrai nuit de sommeil après des jours de nuits plus que tourmentaient.

Wakana rejoignit finalement les autres, soulagé que la vie de son fils ne soit désormais plus en danger. Elle remercia Yuuko et les deux voyageurs qui l'accompagnaient :

- Non, pas besoin, bredouilla Watanuki, je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

- Ça c'est bien vrai, tu n'as fait à par trembler de peur, ajouta Doumeki.

Watanuki se mit immédiatement à lui hurler dessus, le traitant de tous les noms.

- En tout cas, pour le moment je meurs de faim ! dit Yuuko, ignorant complètement la dispute qui se déroulait juste en face d'elle.

- Je vais préparer de quoi manger, installez-vous, répondit Wakana.

- Je viens vous aider, ajouta alors Watanuki.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Wakana accepta finalement l'aide du jeune homme. Ils furent rejoints peu après par Yuki Onna et Kejoro.

- Vu à quel point ces deux-là sont goinfre, mieux faut que je vous donne un coup de main… Et puis ça ira plus vite comme ça, avait argumenté Watanuki.

Le reste de la soirée, jusqu'au lendemain matin ne fut que réjouissance. Tout le monde fêtait le rétablissement de leur cher Rikuo.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures maintenant quand Rikuo ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller dans les bras d'Hagoromo Gitsune. Il l'observa plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser. A peine eut-il bougé que la renarde se réveilla à son tour.

- Rikuo…

Il lui sourit tendrement, rassurant la jeune femme sur son état. Il se sentait parfaitement bien… même plus que ça : il ne ressentait plus aucune peur.

- Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir les autres… je voudrais m'excuser de les avoir inquiété et surtout les remercier.

La jeune femme hocha la tête : enfin elle serait si tout était bel et bien revenu à la normal. Elle sorti attendre dehors, le temps que le jeune home ne se change. Il sorti le cœur léger : il pouvait enfin reprendre une vie normal. Il pouvait enfin revoir le visage de ses amis, humains comme yokais. Il se sentait tout simplement libre.

Beaucoup dormait encore, après cette nuit plus qu'arrosé. Les camarades de classes de Rikuo étaient finalement restés fêter ça. Ils étaient maintenant dans la salle à manger prenant un petit déjeuner léger. La garde personnelle de Rikuo était aussi avec eux.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Hagoromo Gitsune à quelques pas de la pièce.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et de dire tout naturellement :

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Rikuo sama !

- Rikuo kun !

- Nura kun ! s'écrièrent tous en chœur avant de se lever et d'entourer Rikuo.

Il leur sourit simplement attendant que tout le monde retrouve son calme. Les deux yokais s'installèrent finalement, prenant à leurs tours leur petit déjeuner. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. A la fin du repas, Rikuo prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois le jeune homme parti, Yuuko fit son apparition.

- On ne va pas tarder à partir…

Hagoromo Gitsune se leva : elle devait encore payer la compensation. Quelques soit le prix, elle ne regretter aucunement son geste.

Elle suivit la Sorcière des Dimensions dans le jardin où la plupart des yokais se trouvaient désormais, parlant encore de la nouvelle victoire du clan Nura sur ses ennemis…

- Bien quel est le prix ? demanda Hagoromo Gitsune alors que Watanuki et Doumeki prenaient place aux côtés de Yuuko, prêt à rentrer chez eux.

- Ton plus sincère sentiment… le voilà le prix.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent plusieurs yokai dont Kyokotsu, Kejoro, Yura et même Yuki Onna.

- Tu ne devras jamais dire à Rikuo ce que tu ressens pour lui, ni même répondre, éventuellement, à ses sentiments… si jamais il venait à t'aimer aussi.

- Je vois, articula péniblement la renarde.

Elle venait à peine de retrouver son bien aimé qu'elle allait le perde de nouveau… et pour de bon cette fois. Elle devrait vivre près de lui, le voir vieillir, le voir tomber amoureux, et tout ça sans jamais pouvoir prononcer ces mots qu'elle souhaitait tant lui dire : "Je t'aime Rikuo".

- Je suis prêt à payer ce prix.

Des cris de protestations se firent alors entendre dans toute la cour.

- Je suis prête à payer une partie du prix si ça peut aider, dit soudainement Tsurara en surprenant une grande partie de l'assemblée. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris que tu l'aimais vraiment, dit-elle à la renarde. Si ça peut aider…

- Moi aussi, ajouta Yura rapidement suivit par Kana, Torii et Maki.

- Et eux aussi sont d'accord, ajouta Torii en montrant Kyotsugu ainsi que Shima. N'est-ce pas ?

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix… Devant la gentillesse de tous, Hagoromo Gitsune ne sut quoi dire. Elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant une chance aux humains, en décidant finalement de les protéger… ces derniers le lui rendaient bien.

- Ce n'est pas possible que l'on paye tous un part du prix ? demanda Kejoro à Yuuko.

Tous les regards étaient désormais concentrés sur la Sorcière. Elle sourit avant d'ajouter :

- Si tel est votre choix… cependant, je dois m'assurer que tout le monde est d'accord, dit-elle en faisant face à la renarde.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça, dit Hagoromo Gitsune aux Yokais du clan Nura et aux camarades de Rikuo.

- Peut-être mais on veut le faire… pour vous deux, ajouta Yura. Ce n'est pas grand-chose en comparaison à votre bonheur à tous les deux.

- Et puis, le bonheur de Rikuo passe avant tout, poursuivit Yuki Onna.

- Tu fais un peu parti de la famille, dit alors Kejoro.

- Merci. Vraiment merci à tous…

Tout le monde donna finalement un objet important ayant un rapport quel qu'il soit avec Rikuo. Yuki Onna dut se séparer du premier bracelet que lui avait offert Rikuo quand il était enfant alors que Kejoro donnait une magnifique pince à cheveux… et ainsi de suite.

Une fois le prix payé, Yuuko fit une nouvelle fois apparaître son cercle magique.

- Bien, il est temps de partir. Mais avant, je voudrais te parler en priver, Hagoromo Gitsune.

- Bien sur.

C'est ainsi que les deux femmes allèrent dans une pièce à l'écart.

- Qu'y a t il ?

- C'est à propos du lien qui vous unie Rikuo et toi. Il y a biens plus que son seul lien de sang avec Rihan. Réfléchis bien, es-tu sur d'avoir était attiré par lui seulement depuis ta fusion avec Yamabuki Otome ?

- Je ...ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. J'ai toujours hais Rikuo avant que l'âme de Yamabuki ne s'éveille en moi. J'ai tenté de le tuer...

- Tu en es sur ? Tu pense vraiment avoir retenu tes coups seulement sous l'influence de Yamabuki ?

- Que...?

- L'âme de Rikuo et la tienne êtes lié depuis longtemps. Depuis 1000 ans même.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi nous...

Puis le visage de la kitsune pâlit plus que d'habitude.

- Non... impossible...

- Ça y est tu as compris.

- Yasuna... mon cher Yasuna... Alors même après 1000 ans ton âme me cherchait encore.

- Oui, Rikuo est la réincarnation de ton amour d'antan, Abe no Yasuna, le père de Seimei et inconsciemment, tu le savais. Voilà pourquoi tu la retenu tes coups lors de votre affrontement, Yamabuki ne luttais pas seul contre toi. Tu luttais aussi contre toi-même. Et ce n'est pas tout. La forme yokai de Rikuo, sa «crainte», sont une émanation directe de celle de son père Rihan. Il est donc en quelque sort également sa réincarnation. D'ailleurs sa forme yokai s'est éveillée quelques années après la mort de Rihan.

La renarde était sous le choc. Son cher Rikuo était la réincarnation combinée des deux êtres que les deux facettes de son âme aimait. Décidément comme disait elle-même Yuuko, rien n'arrivait par hasard.

- Je te laisse expliquer cela à Rikuo toi-même. Libre à vous de décider si vous voulez garder cela comme votre secret intime ou le révéler aux autres.

- Merci... sorcière.

- Je ne faits rien d'autre que ce que je dois faire. Tout est inéluctable.

Une fois la sorcière et la renarde de retour, tout le monde fit son au revoir aux trois visiteurs, les remerciant une dernière fois d'avoir sauvé leur jeune maître. Alors que les silhouettes disparaissaient peu à peu, ils purent entendre :

- Dès qu'on rentrer je veux mon saké !

- QUOI ! Vous n'avez pas assez bu ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une ivrogne !…

Hagoromo Gitsune remercia une nouvelle fois tout le monde pour le geste de bonté qu'ils avaient tous eut pour elle, ou plutôt pour elle et Rikuo. Elle remarqua alors que ce dernier venait de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit-il en finissant de ranger ses affaires. Je voulais de remercier de tous ce que tu as faits pour moi. Sans toi je n'aurais pas pu tenir. Je te dois vraiment beauc…

- Rikuo, l'interrompit-elle, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Tu m'as demandait plusieurs fois pourquoi j'en faisais autant pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Rikuo hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé près de la rivière ?

- Vaguement.

- Et bien, dit-elle en s'approchant lentement du jeune homme, si j'ai fait tout ça et si je suis prête à bien plus pour toi c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime Rikuo. Je t'aime sincèrement, je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi…

Rikuo était abasourdi par la confession de la renarde. Pas qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, en réalité il y pensait même depuis quelques jours maintenant. Mais de l'entendre le lui dire… Il avait lui-même eu le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Avec tout le temps qu'il avait eu pour réfléchir, tout le temps qu'il avait passé aux côtés de la yokai de Kyoto il avait finalement compris. Il avait compris pourquoi son cœur s'emballait qu'elle était près de lui, il avait compris pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il se réveillait et que la première chose qu'il voyait était le doux visage de la jeune fille. Il avait enfin sur mettre des mots sur ses propres sentiment mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se confesse à lui… encore moins maintenant.

Elle continuait de le fixait, de se regard qui le faisait un peu plus craquer. Il sourit finalement avant de prononcer ces quelques mots qu'elle attendait et qu'elle souhaitait depuis un moment déjà :

- Je t'aime aussi Hagoromo Gitsune.

Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, le cœur battant à tous rompre : il l'aimait. Son petit Rikuo venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Elle était au Paradis… Et tout cela était possible grâce à la générosité du clan Nura et des amis de jeune homme. Sans eux elle n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer ses sentiments ni même répondre à ceux de jeune homme.

Elle prit finalement le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un premier baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Enfin Rikuo était tout à elle, de la tête aux pieds…

Le reste de la journée fut encore à la fête. Rikuo passa le plus clair de la journée main dans la main avec sa désormais petit ami. Tsurara était venu s'excuser et, évidemment, Rikuo ne lui en tenait nullement rigueur. Si ça avait était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait suivi, ça aurait la même chose lui avait-il dit.

Le calme pouvait enfin revenir dans le clan Nura. Ils pouvaient enfin goûter à un repos bien mérité… Tout semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant le bonheur était bien là, à porter de main.


	17. Début d'une nouvelle vie…

_**Chapitre 17 : Début d'une nouvelle vie…**_

Le calme était désormais bel et bien revenu dans la demeure du clan Nura. La vie avait peu à peu repris son cours, installant ainsi une nouvelle routine. Rikuo avait, lui, reprit le chemin du collège J'aurai maintenant débarrassé de ses cauchemars et surtout de ses hallucinations… la seule chose qui avait changé était la relation que le jeune homme entretenait avec Hagoromo Gitsune. Celle-ci était désormais un membre à part entière du clan, et personne ne s'y serait opposé… pas après tout ce qu'elle avait était prête à faire pour le bien du jeune homme.

- Itekimasu ! s'écria alors Rikuo, prêt à partir.

Hagoromo Gitsune eu tout juste le temps de l'embrasser que le jeune homme partait comme une flèche.

- Il est vraiment en pleine forme, remarqua la renarde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait aussi rapidement les paroles de cette sorcière.

Rikuo avait encore parfois un peu de mal à se dire qu'il était en partie la réincarnation de Yasuna, l'amant de Hagoromo Gitsune et, soit dit en passant, père de Seimei. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus troublé s'était d'apprendre que sa part yokai était directement liée à l'âme de son père… D'une certaine manière il c'était senti un peu plus proche de lui, comme si il n'avait pas complétement disparu… et qu'il continuait à veiller sur lui.

La journée ce passa calmement… aucun problème à l'horizon. Depuis la fin du festival tout le monde semblait un peu amorphe. Il fallait après tout revenir à la bonne vieille routine du collégien : les cours et les devoirs. Pourtant, aujourd'hui semblait être une exception et une bonne partie du collège était en effervescence :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors Rikuo à Kyotsugu.

- De quoi tu parles Nura kun ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas quel jour nous somme aujourd'hui ?

Rikuo réfléchi avant de secouer la tête.

- J'aurai du m'en douter venant de toi. On est le 14 Février… Le jour de la Saint Valentin… Le jour des amoureux…

Au fur et à mesure que son camarade de classe parlait, Rikuo semblait pâlir a vu d'œil. Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier et surtout pour ne pas le remarquer ? Il avait pourtant bel et bien remarqué l'odeur de chocolat qui planait dans toute la demeure et surtout le fait que, depuis quelques jours, Hagoromo Gitsune s'y trouvait souvent. Il avait même reçu l'ordre de venir dans la cuisine _sous aucun _prétexte.

Il se doutait maintenant qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il ne pourrait pas y échapper… Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être heureux de rentrer ou plutôt craindre ce que sa renarde de petite amie avait bien pu lui concocter.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Tadaima ! s'écria Rikuo alors qu'il venait s'enlever ses chaussures.

Il attendit quelques secondes, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un venir l'accueilli, mais non… personne. Il alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, pensant au moins y croiser Hagoromo Gitsune mais non, toujours personne…

- Tu sais où est Hagoromo Gitsune ? demanda-t-il alors à un yokai qui passait devant sa chambre.

- Il me semble qu'elle se trouve encore dans la cuisine avec Wakana sama. Je peux aller vérifier ?

- Non, ça ira.

L'heure du dîner arriva alors sans qu'il n'ait pu croiser la renarde. Le repas se passa dans la même bonne humeur que les derniers jours passés, sans qu'aucune référence à du chocolat ou à la Saint Valentin ne soit faite. Etait-ce juste son imagination ou tout semblait bien trop normal pour que ce soit réellement le cas ?

Il retourna alors dans sa chambre après une rapide discussion avec Kubinashi. Cette fois-ci la renarde se trouvait bel et bien là. Elle s'approcha de lui, avec cette démarche qui avait le don de le séduire un peu plus chaque jour.

- Enfin seul… Ferme les yeux Rikuo.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore cet…

- Allez, dépêches toi ! dit-elle en commençant à s'impatienter.

Rikuo s'exécuta alors, se demandant ce que la jeune femme pouvait encore lui réserver.

- C'est bien, dit-il en se plaçant juste en face du jeune homme. Maintenant ouvre la bouche…

Encore une fois Rikuo sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes avant de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres avant de sentir quelque chose de sucré être posé sur sa langue. Il ouvrit les yeux, avant d'ajouter :

- Du chocolat ?

- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais réellement oublier la Saint Valentin quand même ?

- Non, enfin…

Elle l'attira sur le futon, le forçant à s'asseoir avant de déposer à ses côtés une grande boîte de chocolats. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : chocolat blanc, noir au lait, avec du caramel, des pistaches et même avec des morceaux de cerises…

- Waouh ! fut la seule chose que Rikuo parvint à dire devant tous ces chocolats.

- Ça te plait alors ? J'admets que j'ai plutôt fait du bon travail…

- C'est vraiment toi qui as tout fait ? Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça ? ajouta-t-il alors, surpris pas cette facette de la personnalité de Hagoromo Gitsune qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Heureuse de voir que ça te plait… Tiens, ouvre la bouche.

Rikuo ne se fit pas prier et mangea docilement chaque chocolat que la jeune femme lui tendait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, repus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Une pluie de fleurs de cerisier… Elle était entourait de pétales de fleurs. Celle-ci semblait danser autour d'elle, avec grâce et élégance. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre en question et, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, aperçu la silhouette d'un homme._

_Elle s'arrêta nette quand l'homme en question se tourna vers elle, un tendre sourire sur le visage._

_- Rihan sama…_

_- Je suis content de pouvoir te voire à nouveau, Yamabuki Otome… même si ce n'est que dans un rêve._

_Elle s'approcha finalement de lui, heureuse elle aussi de pouvoir à nouveau contempler son visage._

_- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _

_Il leva la tête, contempla pendant plusieurs minutes les pétales qui continuaient da pleuvoir autour d'eux._

_- Il a bien grandi… dit-il finalement. Il est devenu bien plus fort que je ne l'aurai espéré._

_Il se tut de nouveau. La jeune femme garda elle aussi le silence, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il poursuivit alors, tout en tendant la main vers les pétales : _

_- Il va devenir un grand dirigeant… Et j'aimerai que tu restes à ses côtés à parti de maintenant._

_- C'était bien mon attention…_

_A ces quelques mots, il tourna son visage vers elle et lui sourit. Un simple sourire qui l'a plongea pourtant dans de lointains souvenirs._

_- Prends soin de lui comme j'aurai aimé le faire… Aime le comme nous nous sommes aimé… Soutiens le du mieux que tu le peux._

_- Je le ferai… Tu peux me faire confiance. Il n'est pas seul, ne l'a jamais était et ne le sera jamais…_

_Il hocha simplement la tête avant de commencer peu à peu à s'éloigner de la jeune femme._

_- J'espère que tu pourras être heureuse cette fois-ci… dit-il simplement avant de disparaître comme par magie._

Hagoromo Gitsune ouvrit les yeux.

- J'espère aussi… dit-elle alors en réponse aux derniers mots de Rihan.

Elle resserra alors son étreinte autour du corps de Rikuo.

- Et quelque chose me dit que je le serai… enfin, que nous le serons.

Quelques minutes plus tard le réveil de Rikuo sonna. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le doux sourire de sa désormais petite amie.

- Bonjour mon Rikuo.

- Bonjour.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui demander :

- Encore un chocolat ?

- Quoi, il y en a encore ?

Il était pourtant sûr qu'ils avaient mangés toute la boîte hier soir avant de se coucher.

- Evidement, je n'ai pas fait qu'une boîte… il y en reste encore pleiiiiins !

Rikuo alors répondre quand elle se plaça au-dessus de lui, un sourire peu rassurant sur le visage.

- Dit Rikuo, tu sais ce qu'il y a maintenant dans un mois ?

- Dans un mois ? Non, je ne vois pas, dit-il en cherchant pourtant.

- Deux mots : White Day !

Il déglutit péniblement : il avait fut juste, elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête avec ses chocolats.

- Si tu ne sais pas quoi m'offrir, je peux t'aider…

- Non, je préfère y réfléchir moi-même…

- Ce que je veux, poursuivit-elle ignorant complètement le jeune homme, c'est _toi !_

Devant le regard plein de désir de la demoiselle et son sourire carnassier Rikuo n'avait qu'une chose en tête : il devait fuir !

Il se leva péniblement et quitta précipitamment la chambre, laissant la jeune femme seule.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir indéfiniment. On est fait l'un pour l'autre, ça a toujours le cas et on dirait bien que ça le sera toujours… même dans le future, je suis sûr que nos âmes s'appelleront et se retrouveront toujours pour n'en formais qu'une…

Elle se leva à son tour avant de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner… Une nouvelle vie commença enfin pour elle, et elle était déjà impatiente de voir ce que le destin leur réservait à tous les deux…


	18. Epilogue

_**Chapitre 18 : Epilogue**_

Trois ans sont passés depuis la mise en couple de Rikuo et Hagoromo Gitsune. Au début ils avaient décidé que Hagoromo Gitsune vivrait six mois à Kyoto dans son manoir et six mois avec Rikuo dans le domaine Nura… Mais il y a un an, Rikuo se surmena tant qu'Hagoromo Gitsune dû littéralement le kidnapper et l'emmener avec elle pour des semaines de repos forcé. A cette occasion Rikuo avait appris que les maids étaient, depuis la fin de la bataille du château Aoi, au courant de l'existence des yokais de Kyoto et qu'elles cohabitaient joyeusement avec eux. Après cela la renarde décida de s'installer complétement et définitivement au clan Nura, pour mieux veillé sur son bien ailé… Elle emmena avec Kyokotsu et Hakuzozu et quelques-unes de ses maids, laissant le reste du manoir sous la surveillance d'un puissant yokai qui avait toute sa confiance.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis son emménagement… Rikuo avait presque 17 ans et entamé sa dernière année de lycée. Kyotsugu avait, quant à lui, sauté une classe et ainsi finis ses études avec un an d'avance. Il était désormais à l'université dans la section étude du folklore. Ses connaissances sur les yokai et leur monde n'avaient fait que s'accroître au point qu'il était devenu d'une aide pus que précieuse pour Rikuo, qui lui téléphonait dès que son clan affrontait un yokai inconnu, que même Kuzunoah ne connaissait pas, ou bien s'ils avaient besoin d'un objet rare…

Le reste de la patrouille était toujours fortement lié au surnature : Torii et Maki étaient devenu journalistes indépendantes, expertes en occultes, malgré leur jeunes âges… Kana écrivait désormais des romans teintés de fantastiques et suivait également les mêmes cours que Kyotsugu. Sa devise, emprunté à Yuuko, était : "Il existe beaucoup de choses étranges, mais aussi étranges que ses phénomènes paraissent, ils seraient terriblement ordinaires sans aucun humains pour les percevoir. En vérité, les humains sont les êtres les plus étranges de ce monde." Son pseudonyme ? Yuuko, justement… Ses romans se vendaient comme des petits pains. Dans ceux-ci elle essayé d'agrandir les perceptions de ses lecteurs, leur montrant que a réalité était plus qu'une illusion accepté par tout le monde… Une vraie philosophe. Shima, lui, tenta de percer dans le football mais n'y parvint malheureusement pas. Il était aujourd'hui, comme les autres, âgé de 17 ans et était devenu détective de l'occulte.

Rikuo rentrait actuellement chez lui, et eut juste le temps de dire "ouf" que Kuzunoah lui fit un câlin.

- Okaeri…

- Tadaima, lui répondit-il.

Kuzunoah avait encore grandi, mesurant désormais 1m70, taille plutôt rare pour une japonaise. Rikuo, lui, atteignait péniblement les 1m60… Encore et toujours elle le dominait en taille et en âge. Alors que Rikuo avait presque 17 ans, la kitsune en avait déjà 19.

- Alors mon petit Rikuo, cette journée ?

- Très longue, et toi ? lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Longue… trop longue sans toi, dit-elle en lui léchant la joue.

Il rougit, même après trois ans ensemble, elle le faisait toujours rougir comme un écolier. D'un coup Rikuo remarque quelque chose :

- Où sont tous les autres ? Et pourquoi fait-il aussi sombre ici ?

- Tu trouves qu'il fait sombre ? Alors, prends ma main, je vais te guider, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Rouge comme une tomate Rikuo obéi. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger puis Kuzunoah referma la porte derrière eux.

- SURPRISE ! JOYEUX 17IEME ANNIVERSAIRE RIKUO ! RIKUO KUN ! RIKUO SAMA ! NURA KUN ! dire un troupeau de voix en chœur.

Ils tenaient une banderole avec écrit : "Happy Birthday !"

Rikuo n'en revenait pas… Il avait oublié son propre anniversaire ! Il se tourna vers la renarde qui, elle, lui souriait. Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Wakana s'avança vers son fils.

- Tu sais, c'est kitsune chan qui a tout organisé… du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle a téléphoné à tous tes vieux amis du collège et à envoyer des corbeaux pour prévenir tes amis yokais…

C'est vrai, tous ses amis des deux mondes étaient présents : il n'en manquait pas un seul. Le jeune homme sauta au cou de la renarde et la remercia :

- Eh la, eh la… Mon petit Rikuo, depuis quand es-tu si émotif ?

- Depuis quelques secondes ! Merci, merci beaucoup !

- C'est normal mon cœur, je vis au rythme de tes sourires, dit-elle en l'embrassant avec passion.

La fête battit son plein et se termina tard dans la nuit. Les deux tourtereaux rejoignirent leur chambres tandis que les invités, qui devaient rester une semaine, rejoignirent la leurs.

Hagoromo Gitsune prit son amour dans ses bras et l'enveloppa de ses queues, comme un cocon protecteur.

- Bonne nuit mon ange chéri…

- Bonne nui ma belle déesse…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les saisons passèrent alors… Rikuo avait désormais 18 ans. Il avait finis le lycée et avait décidé de se consacrer à sa tâche de dirigeant. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation des familles alliées. Il fut interrompu par sa dulcinée qui lui cacha les yeux.

- Devine qui c'est !

- Kuzunoah !

- Gagné

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'emmener à notre endroit spécial.

- J'ai pas le...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et l'engouffra de force dans sa limousine noire. Le chauffeur alla en trombe à la gare, ils prirent le premier train. Une fois à destination, elle gravit les hauteur tenant fermement Rikuo par la main. Une fois au sommet, elle s'assit et posa Rikuo sur ses genoux, le tenant fermement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené jusqu'ici ?

- J'ai quelque-chose à te demander.

- Hein ?

- Nura Rikuo, veux-tu que je sois ta femme ?

Choc ! D'habitude c'était le garçon qui faisait sa demande. Mais touché et les larmes aux yeux quand il réalisa ce qu'impliquait sa phrase. Il ne put que dire :

- Oui

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Trois mois passèrent et Rikuo se préparait pour un mariage… son propre mariage. Kubinashi et Kurotabo finissaient de l'aider à enfiler sa tenue traditionnelle, pendant que Kejoro et Yuki Onna aidaient Hagoromo Gitsune avec son kimono d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'était officiellement marié quelques semaines plus tôt et pouvaient désormais préparer leur mariage shinto…

Même si le mariage était, à la base, se déroulait dans un sanctuaire shinto, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que le mariage se déroule dans la demeure même du clan Nura. Wakana était plus qu'émerveillé quand Rikuo, accompagné de Hagoromo Gitsune firent leur entrée. Ils prirent tous les deux places en face du prêtre shinto, qui avaient acceptés que le miko qui devaient l'assistaient soient : Yuki Onna, Kejoro, Kyokotsu ainsi que Yura… pour le plus grand bonheur des trois demoiselles.

Après le rite de purification, le salut des prêtres et miko vint enfin les offrandes aux divinités. Bien que ce ne soit que le début de la cérémonie, Wakana avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Le service du saké aux époux venait d'être fait et, ainsi, les époux purent enfin échanger leurs alliances. L'émotion était alors à son comble dans toute la pièce, ou plutôt dans toute la demeure. Ils finirent pas lire leurs vœux, faisant alors pleurer toutes l'assemblé devant la sincérité et la pureté de leur amour. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte… Pourtant, le prête salué de nouveau prêt à quitter les lieux.

Tout le monde profita pleinement de la fête qui se termina bien tard… ou plutôt bien tôt le lendemain matin. Ce fut au dîne que Hagoromo Gitsune décida d'annoncer une nouvelle qu'elle souhaiter partagé depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines… même si certaines personne devinaient de quoi il s'agissait :

- Nous allons avoir un enfant d'ici quelques mois, dit-elle en souriant à Wakana qui avait bien reconnu les signes de son début de grossesse.

Le silence qui précéda cette nouvelle dut immédiatement remplacé par un gigantesque brouhaha. Tout le monde se pressa autour des futur parent alors que Rikuo, qui n'était pas au courant, ce remettait peu à peu duc choc… Il allait devenir père !

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Où est maman ? demanda un enfant de cinq.

- Elle est parti travaillait et il va être temps que tu partes aussi à l'école… répondit Yuki Onna.

- Papa ! s'écria l'enfant en sautant au cou de son père.

- Rikuo sama, remarqua Tsurara, je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver.

Yuki Onna était désormais, depuis la naissance de l'enfant du Troisième, en charge de la protection du prochain dirigeant du clan Nura. Après s'être occupé de Rikuo, elle prenait désormais soin de son enfant… pour le plus grand bonheur des deux concerné. Elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec Rikuo, mais il semblait avoir une connexion spéciale entre elle et l'enfant… et tout le monde était d'accord la dessus, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs faire extrêmement plaisir au petit garçon. Ce dernier répétait souvent qu'un jour c'est lui prendrait soin de Yuki Onna, la protégeant "des méchants qui voudrait lui faire du mal".

- Hagoromo Gitsune est déjà parti, lui dit Tsurara alors que l'enfant venait à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras.

- Oui, les enfants l'occupe beaucoup… et il me semble qu'ils ont une sortie scolaire aujourd'hui.

- Tsurara… On y va, sinon je vais être en retard, réprimanda gentiment l'enfant, essayant de jouer au adulte.

- Oui, oui, allons-y.

- Itekimasu ! dirent alors en chœur Tsurara et Rihan.

Rikuo et Hagoromo Gitsune avaient longuement réfléchi au nom qu'ils donneraient à leur fils et, avec l'accord de Wakana ainsi que celui du commandant suprême, il avait était décider qu'il s'appellerait Rihan… en hommage au deuxième. Cela avait touché plus d'un des yokais qui avaient autrefois combattu auprès du père de Rikuo. Certains disaient même, que l'enfant était déjà le portrait craché de son grand-père tant sur le plan physique qu'un niveau du caractère.

A quelque kilomètre de là, dans une école maternel, une belle et douce jeune-fille donnait des cours à de jeunes enfants. C'était Hagoromo-gitsune. Elle avait surpris tout le monde quand, malgré son abondante richesse, elle avait souhaité être institutrice et s'occupait d'enfants. Pas de doute, Yamabuki Otome vivait bien en elle. Actuellement c'était la récréation. La renarde les regardaient joués, le regard attendrie mais vigilant. Quand...

- Hagoromo Gitsune-sama.

C'était Kubinashi qui venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure d'un coin de la cour juste derrière la renarde

- Kubinashi !

La renarde prit le yokai par les cheveux et le plaqua contre le mur, faisant très attention que ces petits trésors ne le voie pas.

- Aie !

- Tu l'as cherché ! Tu n'as pas changé en 300 ans, je t'ai déjà dit de couvrir ta tête flottante ! Tu pourrais traumatiser un de ces petits anges !

- Excusez-moi ! Mais j'ai cherché Kyokotsu partout ce matin je ne l'aie pas trouvé !

- Cherche du côté des morgues, elle doit vouloir ajouter des yeux à sa collection. Depuis notre serment de protéger les humains, elle les prend sur des cadavres fraîchement mort.

- Merci.

- Kubinashi ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- Si tu recommence un tour comme ça et qu'un de mes élèves chéri te voies et est choqué à vie je me sers de ta tête pour jouer au tennis. Compris ?

- Oui ! Hagoromo-gitsune-sama ! GLUPS

Hagoromo Gitsune, déjà farouche et émancipée à la base, devenait une vraie folle furieuse quand des enfants étaient appliqués. Un jour, Rikuo, Kubinashi et elle-même, s'étaient rendu dans un village attaqué par une sorte de vampire. En enquêtant les trois amies avaient découvert des centaines de corps. Hagoromo Gitsune était entré dans ne rage folle et avait à elle seul éliminée à coup de queues, d'éventail géant, d'épée, de lance et d'autres armes décimés les vampires japonais. Il n'y eu aucun survivants… Pour elle les enfants étaient la lumière de ce monde et interdiction ABSOLUE de leur faire le moindre mal. Elle ne c'était pas proclamé la mère universelle au château Aoi pour rien. La journée passa et tous rentrèrent à la maison.

La vie suivit ainsi sous cours. Les mois, les années, les décennies passèrent en un clin d'œil, pourtant le clan Nura demeuré toujours un grand nom chez les yokais, inspirant toujours la peur et le respect d'autrefois. Cela faisait désormais près de 200 ans que Rikuo étaient devenu le dirigeant du clan, même si il n'était plus de ce monde, son nom restait pourtant sur les lèvres de beaucoup ainsi que celui de sa chère épouse.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Un jeune garçon regardait ses cours sur support holographique. « L'aide des yokais dans l'amélioration économique du pays » En effet en 200 ans l'existence des yokais avait été reconnus. Ils étaient encore cachés mais ils étaient moins rares d'en voir. Le garçon avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marron, il portait des lunettes et faisait, 1m55. Il avait 15 ans.

Il sortit de chez lui et fut agressé par 2 loubards.

- Hé le mioche, t'as pas oublié notre déjeuner hier !

- J'avais pas d'argent !

- Au Rikuo Chibi n'a pas d'argent ! On s'en fout ! Tu nous paye pas on t'écrasera ! C'est la règle.

Rikuo tremblait jusqu'aux os, il était faible et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Du coup toutes les brutes des quartiers l'embêtaient. Si seulement, si seulement quelqu'un...

- HE VOUS LA !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voie et virent une belle jeune-fille habillé d'un salor-fuku noir, de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux noir, 1m 64 environ, elle devait avoir à peu près dix-sept ans.

- C'est à nous qu'tu parles, gonzesse ?

- Oui ! J'ai horreurs des gros pleins de soupes qui s'attaquent aux plus faible !

- Non mais de quoi j'me mêle !

Les lourdaud se prirent des prises de karate et de judo sans rien comprendre. Le dernier cru voir des queues le frapper mais se fut trop bref.

- Disparaissez !

Ils partir sans demander leur reste. La jeune femme s'approcha du garçon et lui tendis la main.

- Ça va ?

- Oui merci onee san.

Quand la jeune-femme observa le garçon son cœur manqua un battement. « C'est lui ! Je l'es retrouvé !

Hagoromo Gitsune, car c'était elle, était aux anges. Elle avait depuis les cieux senti que l'âme de Rikuo allait se réincarner. Depuis sa résurrection et sa fusion avec Yamabuki Otome, elle ne possédait plus des hôtes mais naissait directement dans une famille, noble ou riche de préférence. La future mère avait un rêve ou elle voyait un renard lui dire qu'il serait son enfant. Dans le cas de sa mère actuelle, elle vit un renard à onze queues. Neuf mois plus tard, elle donnait naissances à une belle petite fille, ignorant qu'elle était une kitsune. Son aspect était en tous points similaires à Yamabuki Otome. Puis, à l'âge de 13 ans, elle retrouva tous les souvenirs de ses vies passées. Depuis lors elle avait cherché Rikuo, elle savait que lui aurait oublié, qu'il serait différant mais qu'importe. L'amour d'une kitsune était éternel et transcendait la vie et la mort.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Kaze Rikuo !

Cette fois plus de doute, les kanjis et la signification étaient différentes mais la ressemblance était trop frappante. Et puis, son cœur lui disait que c'était lui. Cette fois il était 100% humain. Raison de plus pour l'aimer et le protéger.

- Moi c'est Osora Kuzunoah.

- Oh...Osora ! La famille qui contrôle la plus grande corporation du pays ?

- Cela même, j'en suis l'héritière. Enchanté. Tu m'a l'aire biens seul, viens je t'invite à prendre le thé. J'ai beau être riche mon cœur est proches des déshérités comme toi viens !

Et elle l'entraina vers le plus fameux salon de thé de Shin-Tokyo.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

- C'est vraiment une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rihan à la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute c'est un jour parfait pour tomber amoureux, répondit la jeune fille.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu viens seulement de tomber amoureuse de moi Tsurara ? rétorqua Rihan taquinant la jeune fille à qui il tenait fermement la main dans la sienne.

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne parle pas de nous, mais d'eux… dit-elle en montrant la jeune fille faire monter le garçon dans un taxi première classe. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime et depuis bien longtemps…

Pour toute réponse il embrassa la jeune fille alors qu'un peu plus loin, la nouvelle réincarnation d'Hagoromo Gitsune venait de croiser, une nouvelle fois, le chemin de son âme sœur… ce dernier n'était qu'autre que la réincarnation de celui qu'on appelait, dans sa précédent vie : Nura Rikuo…

Leur destinée était lié, leur vie ne cesseraient jamais ne se rencontré encore et encore, au fil des réincarnations. Ils étaient liés bien plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'imagine, leur destinée ne faisait qu'un, pour toujours et à jamais…


End file.
